Burdened
by SPAZZZ
Summary: One night, as Azure is trying to sleep, Sebastian and Ciel are magically teleported through time and end up in her room. Now the three of them have to find a way to set things right, while among the chaos of the situation a larger scheme is at hand. Contains many bouts of non-seriousness, twists and other stuff. Please read & review, and overall enjoy my mind poop...I mean story.
1. A Little Surprise

Author's note:

Hello everyone! I have recently gone through and edited this story, so for those of you who have been reading, you will notice that I'm not nearly as illiterate as I was three years ago, when I started this story. I have also cleaned up some of the little structure errors and re-organized a couple chapters that got messed up. Anyways, enjoy the newer and improved version of this story!

Oh yeah, for all of you fellow OC haters out there (OC's can be so annoying...) please note that this chapter is a little wrapped around Azure at first, but only to give ya'll a good introduction of her into the story. I tried to make this as Ciel emphasized as possible. Also, if you haven't seen Kuroshitsuji all the way through (like the entire first and second season) then later chapters in this story may spoil some things for you. So turn around, watch all of them (because they are good! Except I hate Alois...) and then come back!

* * *

><p><strong>A Little Surprise<strong>

I layed awake, staring blankly at the wall. Moonlight poured in from my bedroom window and fell upon the baby blue sheets of my bed.  
>"Gosh this sucks!" I muttered unhappily. That's one of the many unusual things about me. I have insomnia.<p>

I got up and opened the window. My room was a little too warm for my liking, so maybe opening the window to let in the cold winter air might help tone down the heat of the room.

I turned to my nightstand and pulled the small drawer open. I pulled out a small notebook and a pencil, and tapped the writing utensil on a plank piece of paper in thought. What picture should I draw?

I had a talent for art, simply because I spent so much time during the night improving my simple skills, trying to make myself tired so I could sleep. I heard a little tap on the window box to see that a little raven had perched itself in there, and was sitting peacefully, pecking at its chest.

"Perfect!" I said quietly to myself. The raven cocked its head at me curiously. I began to trace small lines with my pencil, etching in detail by detail once the base was finished. I carefully crafted the body of my masterpiece as I studied the black bird, and shaded in the rest. There, with the stains of lead on my left hand I had finished the picture.

"Look! I drew you!" I said gently to the bird. I held the picture up so that the raven could see it. It cooed softly then bobbed its head in approval. Soon its eyes closed sharply, like it was wincing. It made a little squawking noise and flitted one of its wings. I saw blood splattered upon the blueish black feathers. I gasped. The poor thing had broken its wing! It looked as if an animal had gotten it. It was probably my cat, Chubby, who was a good bird catcher, that was responsible for the bird's injuries.

I have to tell you, I have quite the soft spot for animals. No matter how big, small, fat, skinny, pretty or ugly, I love all of them and understand them as if they were people. So the sight of this little raven in its misery made my heart swell with pity.

"Here, I am going to be right back," I told the raven. I zipped out of my room and over to the closet near my bathroom. I searched through medical stuff and found some letex gloves. I then ran downstairs into my aunt's storage of animal medicines and bandages. Luckily my aunt is a vetrinarian. I skimmed about the medicine containers looking for bird medicines. I wasn't even sure if they had medicines for birds. Aha. Pain relievers for birds! Whoever knew there was such a thing! And I even found a liquidy substance that would make the bird fall asleep.  
>I charged back up the stairs and into my room. It's too bad that my aunt was not there. If she wasn't out of town, she would be able to help this suffering raven! But there was no time for such evaluations. This was urgent.<p>

As soon as I got back in my room, I pulled on the latex gloves. I stepped gingerly to the window and approached the raven. It seemed too tired to put up a fight, but you never know. Carefully I reached out to it and stroked its neck. It had obviously passed out from loss of blood. I scooped the small creature into my hands and laid it on my worktable, which I had covered in newspapers. Since I had always wanted to become a veterinarian as well, I had studied the veterinarian procedures and biological structure of most of the animal's pretty well. Not to brag, but I was a bit of a biology genius.

I stuffed the sleep medicine down the raven's throat to keep it from waking up in the middle of operation. I laid it down and began to test out my skills. I moved its broken wing carefully and began to study it. It seemed to have an overlapping fracture in the joint connected to the body, and it had obviously been clawed down its side. There was blood and ripped tissue in the wings and on its side, and it was quite gruesome.

There was no choice but to move it back. I took the wing and pressed down with my forefinger lightly to move the bone back into place. With a quiet SNAP, I had done it. Thank the heavens that bird was not awake. If it was, I would be dead, or at least in the middle of being attacked by a pissed raven.

Quickly, I used the bandages and the wraps to create a light little "bird cast" for the raven. There. That should hold the bone in place. I cleaned and dressed the wounds, and put some pain medicine down the slumbering creature's throat, and set it in my long-deceased parakeet's old cage. I planned on keeping the little bird until he was healed.

Now, my work for the night was done. I checked the clock; 3:42 it read. Yup, this had been quite a long night. I was going to have a massive sleep hangover in the morning.

Just then, the sound of a loud BZZZT could be heard above me. WTH?

I looked up to see a purple cloud above me. My eyes wide in surprise and wonder. Ghost? I mean, I knew our house was old, but my aunt never said anything about it being haunted.

As I ducked behind my beloved blue blanket, a million thoughts went through my head: Am I crazy? Is there really a ghost there? Am I about to die?

Just then I felt something drop on me. It felt long, heavy, and...warm? Ok now, things were getting weird.

I threw the cover of my blanket off my head. My face came in contact with some dude's face, and my blue eyes stared directly into his burgundy ones.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed hysterically. There was a creeper on me! Surely one that new some sort of way to drop on thirteen year old girls through some purple poof thingy!

With my panic strength, I chucked him off me and ran around, absolutely crazed from fear. I was so crazed that I accidentally ran into my dresser and fell right on my back with a loud PLOP.

"What on earth is wrong with her?" I heard the voice of a boy. He sounded like he was ten, and he had a thick British accent.

"I believe she is frightened, because before you got here, I fell on her, my lord." I heard the voice of a British man. He sounded very proper. Well, obviously there was a British pedo in the house.

"Sebastian, go help her." The boy's voice ordered. My head hurt too much to get up and see who they were; I was really dazed from my collision with my dresser.

"Yes, my lord." the older man's voice said. I heard footsteps near my head. A red light went off in my head.

Immediately I flipped onto my feet and bellowed, "I DO NOT NEED HELP NOW WHAT THE CRAP ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Just then my head trauma caught up with me and I stumbled over and almost fell. I felt strong arms catch me and lead me over to my bed. I sat over, hunched, and too out of it to kick the invader's butts. When I get upset, I GET upset. Just look at what happened when the dude landed on me! That nearly and literally scared the poop out of me!

"Now, we are just as confused as you are. Please, whatever you do, do not do that again." The boy's voice said, a hint of weariness in his voice.

"Derrr...*sleepy mumbling*...you...scared...the crap out of me..." I mumbled, holding my head.

"That little outburst sure frightened me. Anyways, we are sorry. But, if you we remain calm, we can figure this out." The boy said. "Now, Sebastian, tend to her while I explore the premises."

"As you wish my lord."

I felt a damp cloth being pushed to my forehead and a light hand on my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see a young man kneeling in front of me, gently tending my head. I felt a big lump there and it burned, but the cool cloth soothed it just the slightest. The man's face was unbelievably perfect, and his eyes were a shocking burgandy color. He had shiny black hair, with stray bangs on both sides of his face. At first I thought, Well, wouldn't mind if he really did attack me, he's a hunk! but then my mind cast the thought away in an instant as I remembered how utterly wrong that was.

"That is one nasty bump." He remarked as he pushed my blonde bangs away from my forehead. "How do you feel?"

"Like crap," I said.

"Crap...? What does that mean?" his face pulled into a confused expression.

"Um, well it generally means poop, but that's not the point. What I mean is that I don't feel very good. My head burns and I feel like an elephant rammed me into a wall." I said, irritated.

"My deepest apologies. I shall see to it that you get better, as my master has ordered of course." he said with a devious grin. I felt like melting all over the bed. Stupid hormones! I mind-slapped myself.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Sebastian, Sebastian Michaelis." he answered.  
>"And the kid?"<p>

"He is my master, the Earl of Phantomhive." the dude replied.

"Does he have a real name?" I asked, my poor small brain was too inferior to understand what that meant.

Sebastian chuckled, "Ciel Phantomhive."

"Pfft! What a weird name." I responded. Well really, what kind of name is Ciel? It sounds more like a girl's name in my opinion.

"And may I ask what your name is?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm Azure." I yawned. "Azure wants to pass out now."

"You are very peculiar, in a sort of amusing way. Well, Miss Azure, please rest. We will figure this out in the morning." Sebastian said, gently laying me down on the bed. He pulled the covers over me and left the rag on my head to keep it relieved.

"Thank you..." I sighed sleepily.

"Goodnight. See you in the morning." And with that, he went to join the kid, wherever he was. Quite frankly, I had a goose bump on my head and I was too tired to care. Usually I'm pretty territorial, like an annoying, stupid little dog, but that night was an exception. Besides, I wasn't really sure if I was dreaming or not.

My eyes closed on the image of Sebastian's perfect shape leaving my room, and I was out like a light.

* * *

><p>Ok people, I will have it updated really soon. And don't worry. All of the other chapters will be in Seb and Ciel's perspective. Yes, you all may be thinking, MARY SUE DANG YOU! Well gosh, I'm a noob at all this fanfic stuff, and I haven't read the manga, and I am an amateur, so give me a break please! Thanks, you guys are awesome!<br>Please review n' stuff.


	2. Modern Lessons

**Modern Lessons**

I awoke with a throbbing pain in my head. Great. My head hurt and I had a massive sleep hangover. If you have insomnia, you know all about sleep hangovers.

Why did my head hurt? Must've fell off the bed last night. I thought.

I got up and headed directly for the shower. As I let the hot water wake me up, I sang randomly. You know, even up to this day I am still not sure what I was singing! Probably some weird tune of weirdness. Anyways, it went like this:

I'm takin' a shower

So I smell like a flower

And not garbage jelly

I don't wanna be smelly

Yup I like to sing, and when I sing

Broken glass and mirrors I bring

My voice is so horrible, there ain't any chime

But hey, I can rhyme!

Bla bla bla bla na na la la la...

Yup it was definitely one of those weird outbursts of weirdness.

But hey, who wants to hear about my shower? NO ONE. It's boring. Ahem. I shall talk about something else more worth your precious lifetime.

Anywho, as soon as I got out, I wrapped a towel around myself and headed out the bathroom door. I turned the corner to get to my room when i bumped into a tall figure. I almost said, "Yo watch where you're going, Misty!" when I looked up and realized it wasn't my aunt.

"WHAT THE...?!" I nearly jumped right out of my towel and exposed my nudey nudeness. And trust me, NOBODY wants to see that.

I couldn't believe it! It was that dude from my weird dream last night! And even Brat Jr!

"WHAT HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE? GET OUTA MY HOUSE!" I bellowed.

"What?" the kid asked, a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Yeah! And you," I pointed at the tall dude, for some reason I couldn't remember their names. "Take the kid and leave! I don't need some pedophile intruding in here with his little brat master, no matter how hot-" I stopped myself. "The point is, GET OUT!"

The dude drew his head back, stunned. I had a little party in my mind for letting the flames of my female ferocity bother him. Hah. Hah. Hah.

The kid had his mouth wide open, the one eyebrow I could see was slanted downwards, in a mixture of anger and surprise.

"Um..." was all Sebastian could say. Sebastian! That was his name! And the little kid's name was Ciel!

"GRRR." I growled.

"Excuse me? I am not a brat!" Ciel yelled. "And he is not a...what did you call him?"

"You don't need to know..." I began to cool down. "Look, I'm sorry. I was just really, incredibly freaked out. I mean, I am supposed to be theonly one here right now, and after last night's little arrival, you have to understand I'm a little uncomfortable with two complete strangers being here."

"Um...yes, I guess I understand..." Ciel began to cool down as well. The tomato redness was beginning to drain from his face.  
>But, I was still freaked out and a little scared. What was I supposed to do? I mean when I saw a full grown, dark man standing in front of me, it nearly and literally scared the poop out of me!<p>

"So...what now?" I asked, shifting my eyes uncomfortably.

"I require some freshening up." Ciel said.

"Okay. Well, there is the bathroom. Feel free to use it." I said. Then I thought of the word shower. Hey that's what I did just barely. Then that little voice in my head stepped in. And you never made it to your room. You are still in a towel, you idiot!

"OH CRUD I FORGOT THAT I'M ONLY IN A TOWEL!" I pushed right between the two and ran right to my room. I quickly pulled out a blue t-shirt and some denim shorts. I quickly stuffed myself into the shorts and almost had the shirt on when Ciel practically barged in and began complaining.

"How do the devices in your bathroom work? It's too complicated!"

"Holy shiz muffins! Don't you knock?!" I dove behind my bed and pulled my shirt all the way on. "WHAT."

"I'm afraid that the time I come from is a long ways before this time. The technology has been upgraded quite a bit. It's too advanced for me to understand and figure out. Tell me what year is this?" Ciel explained.

"2011." I answered. "What year did you come from?"

"1888." Ciel replied. Sebastian came forward to join him.

"Wow. That's really far back in time." I said.

Ciel turned to his butler. "Did you figure out the devices?"

"Yes. Well sort of." Sebastian answered. "With the tub, there is a lever and when you push it, water comes out..."

"Yup enough of that. Here, let me show you around." I interrupted, leading them to the bathroom.

As soon as we got there, I crossed over to the tub and began explaining. "Okay, so Sebastian, you are right. This is the tub. And yes, whenyou push the lever, water comes out. Now if you keep the lever more on the left side, the water will be warmer. But be careful not to push it all the way to the left or else it will be super hot and you'll burn yourself. And if you push it to the right it will be colder. Any more questions?"

"Yes. What is that?" Ciel pointed at the sink.

"It's a sink. After you use the toilet, you come over here to wash your hands. But you can use it for other things like brushing your teeth, doing your hair, etc, etc. It works kind of the same way as the tub. You use the lever to use it." I answered. I opened up the drawers beneath the sink to show them what was inside. "Here are some things you can use to freshen up. Like here is a brush you can use, and let me see...oh and here is some toothpaste for you to use," I opened up a new toothbrush package and handed him the toothbrush, "and here is your toothbrush. Do not use the yellow toothbrush in there, that toothbrush is mine. I do not want your get your germs in my mouth."

"Toothpaste...?" Ciel lifted an eyebrow curiously.

"Oh yeah. I keep forgetting you are from a primitive time." I sighed. "Toothpaste is a special mixture of...certain dental ingredients. You squirt a small amount of it on your toothbrush, and then you brush. Don't put too much on there or you will be choking on it. Make sure you brush it in well." I squirted the minty substance onto my toothbrush to demonstrate how much to put on there.

"And what is its purpose?" Ciel asked.

"Well, first of all, it makes your breath smell a lot better. And there are things called germs that get in your mouth and it cleans them out." I explained.

"What are germs?" Ciel wouldn't stop asking questions.

"Just take the stupid bath. I will explain later. I'm starving, I need to eat food." And with that I hurried and brushed my teeth to use up the toothpaste I demonstrated with. "See you in a bit."

I left the bathroom and headed down to my kitchen to start making food. Apparently Sebastian did absolutely everything for Ciel, he even washed him, so he would be busy. At last. Some time to myself, without having to worry about those two.

But seriously, they were in my house, using my stuff, and worst of all, they were from a different time, and probably from a different place. Now what was I supposed to do? Buy a time machine on E-bay? Yeah, so that I could electrocute myself? Heh heh heh. It would be funny to trick the kid into using it. I thought evilly.

I splattered pancake batter onto myself. "Crap."

I was in a huge problem! One that I didn't have any idea how to fix! And that is pretty low for me, because I'm a genius! Actually...not really.  
>What was I supposed to do?<p> 


	3. Exploring the Premises

**Exploring the Premises**

* * *

><p>I had a delicious platter of nummy yumness in front of me. My first instincts were to attack the golden pancakes and stuff them down my gullet like a savage, but I knew that would be really gross if I did that. And, reluctantly, I knew that I had to save them for my guests. Oh well.<p>

I took a plate and began eating my nice stack of pancakes. It was a nice stack of four pancakes, just ready for me to eat. Yes, you may say,

"What a pig!" Well, let me say that I eat like a full grown man, and I am as skinny as a stick. And yes, I act like a pig. With delicious syrup and butter smothered all over my pancakes, I could have been in heaven. My friends, in my world, breakfast should have the three basic nutrients. Sugar, butter, and more sugar. (Do not use that statement in your daily life, it is really, really bad advice.)

Ciel, who of course was accompanied by his butler, came down the stairs and into the kitchen as I om nom nomed on my pancakes. He had a disapproving look in his eyes as he observed the kitchen.

"'Sup." I said, my mouth full.

"This place really needs some tidying." Ciel remarked. "It's filthy."

"Thank you..." I said, an aura of sarcasm boiling in my voice. I rolled my eyes. My house wasn't that messy. He was probably making some spoiled brat comment because everything wasn't just squeaky clean, like the spoiled brat place he came from.

"I require sustenance." Ciel ignored my comment.

"Here, I made some pancakes. Help yourself." I said, nodding my head in the direction of the pancakes, which were set in the middle of the table.

Sebastian immediately seated the kid, and got him a plate and set pancakes on it. Ciel raised an eyebrow. "What's this?"

"Pancakes. They're delicious." I answered.

Ciel took a fork and cut a piece off the pancake and pushed it into his mouth. He chewed thoughtfully. "It's not bad. But it's sort of...flour-ish. It's kind of bland."

"Oh yeah. I forgot. If you put some butter and syrup on it, it's really good." I brought over the butter and two syrup bottles and set them down on the table, right where Ciel was sitting. I spread some butter on his two pancakes. And because I eat so much, I was surprised at his serving of only two pancakes.

_Noob_. I thought. "Okay, so you can have either maple syrup, or you can have blueberry syrup. Which one would you like?"

"Can I try them?" Ciel asked. "Just to see what I like."

"Yeah, sure." I cut him two pieces, and poured blueberry syrup on one, and maple on the other. "You know I like them both, so I put both syrups on mine."

Ciel tried both of them, and exclaimed. "Both of them are delicious! Wow, it's almost as good as something Sebastian would make!"

Sebastian cleared his throat awkwardly. I noticed his eyes go a little red. That was weird. I just blinked, a little bit in disbelief, but then shrugged. Oh well.

"Huh, well I guess I will have to try his food sometime." I said. I brought my plate over to the sink, rinsed it off and went back to where I was sitting. "So, Ciel. How old are you?"

"I am twelve." He said, taking a sip of the orange juice I had given him to drink.

"Really?" I was appalled. He looked like he was nine! "Well...eherm...that's nice."

"How old are you?" He asked.

"Thirteen." I said. I was still freaked that he was only a year younger than me. That was just weeeeeeird.

"Oh so you are only a year older than me." Ciel said.

"So...where are you from? The UK?" I asked.

"UK? No I'm from England." Ciel answered.

"Yeah, that's what the UK is...Oh yeah, I keep forgetting that you're from the olden days. Well nowadays, in my time, England, Wells, and Ithink Ireland and Scotland as well have been sort of combined and now they call it the United Kingdom. Anywho, that's what I was talking about." I explained.

"So, what are germs?" Ciel asked. Wow, he still remembered that conversation.

"Oh yeah. Germs. Well, they are these little organisms called germs. You can't see them, but they are there. You also have germs inside you too, but those are the good germs that fight off bad germs and viruses. The bad germs are everywhere. You have to make sure that you stay clean or else they could get on you and if they get on you, and you touch your mouth, ears, nose or eyes, they could get in you. And when they get in you, you get sick. But don't worry, just as long as you wash your hands constantly-with soap, and refrain from touching your face and wash your hands after you go potty you'll be fine." I explained. You know, it felt good to share my smartypantsness with somebody. Even they were from the past where their knowledge wasn't advanced as today's knowledge.

"Wow. There is so much that my time does not understand." Ciel remarked.

"Yes, there is. Now promise me, if we ever get you back to your time, you will not tell anyone about germs? Well, just tell them to wash their hands and stuff or else they will get sick, just don't tell them about germs. I don't want to be the one responsible for ruining history and fate and destroying the chain of events and causing a black hole to appear out of nowhere and suck us up in it and kill us because that would be really bad and I wanna live and I want all those cool people in the past to live and-"

"Okay now, we get it." Ciel interrupted my blabbing. "Now, can you tell me where we are?"

"We are in Utah, you know, in the U.S.A.?" I answered.

"Wow. I wonder how we ended up all the way in America." Sebastian commented. How about that! He finally said something! Gosh he was just standing there so quiet I almost forgot he was even there.

"I know. How in the blazes do we get back?" Ciel asked. He looked up at his butler.

"I have no idea." Sebastian sighed.

"Goodness. I never thought I would hear you say that." Ciel said. He had a worried look in his one, sapphire eye. You know, now that I think of it, he kind of had pretty eyes! Well, eye. I wonder what happened to his other eye.

"Why do you wear an eye patch?" I blurted out.

"Um...an unfortunate accident that happened when I was a child." Ciel answered. His answer seemed a little suspicious.

"You still are a child." I replied dryly.

"He means when he was younger." Sebastian stepped in.

"Oooookay then." I sighed. I got up from the table and stretched out my arms. "So how do you suppose you ended up here anyways?"

"There is another boy I know, his name is Alois Trancy. He has always despised me, and the last thing I can remember is him showing up in my room one night, and holding up a box. I think he was trying to get rid of me and Sebastian because he had done the same to Sebastian before coming after me." Ciel said. "I wonder what happens after I'm gone." The kid sighed gloomily.

"Well, don't worry, we can figure this out, I'm sure that if you can show up in the future, somehow we can find a way to send you back!" I tried to say optimistically. I took Ciel's hand and pulled him up. "Come on, there are lots of fun things for me to show you."

"What is that?" Ciel pointed at my TV.  
>"It's a TV. It shows recorded shows and stuff. It is used for entertainment." I took the remote and showed him all of the controls on the remote. I turned on the TV with it to show him what the button did.<p>

"Amazing! It's like magic!" He exclaimed. He tested out the volume button and the channel buttons.

"Yes, TV is amazing. It's one of the best things humanity will ever come up with." I agreed.

Next, I showed him the computer, the microwave, the oven, and eventually I had to show him the toilet when he needed to go to the bathroom. I reminded him to wash his hands as he left to do his duty.

I took him outside to see the car. Yes, my aunt was out of town, but we had two cars. The car that used to belong to my uncle was a beautiful Ferrari that he had one from this game show he had gone on. But now that my uncle was long dead and gone, the beauty sat in the garage, all alone.

"Wow! It's huge!" Ciel was fascinated. "What does it do?"

"That, is the transportation of today." I answered proudly.

"Where are the horses to pull it?" Sebastian asked.

"Oh it doesn't need horses to pull it. It has an engine in it, so it provides its own movement." I said. "Here, I'll turn it on to show you." I reached into the secret hiding place for the keys, which was in a pot full of dirt. I jumped into the front seat and inserted the key into the turner-onner thingy (okay, I am not a real car genious, so bare with my stupidity!)

The engine roared to life, and Ciel jumped back. "That is bloody insane!" which probably meant, "HOLY DINGLEBERRIES THAT IS FREAKY!

"Cool isn't it?" I said, patting the side of the shiny, cherry red door.

"Cool?" Sebastian and Ciel looked at eachother.

"Oh its a kind of slang word meaning that it is awesome, amazing, intriguing, or incredible, or, well you know what I mean." I said.

"Oh, okay. Well then I guess that is 'cool'." Ciel agreed. A little smile came from him. That's good. At least I was cheering him up. And that was the first time I had seen him smile ever since he showed up in my life.

Well, at least I was making one bit of difference. And it felt good to make somebody happy.

* * *

><p>Well I shall have the next chapter up pretty soon! Except now I have to write the next chapter in another story, so you'll have to hang on a bit! But please review!<br>Thanks for reading!


	4. Cassie

**Cassie**

* * *

><p>I walked down the stairs to check up on my two guests. Ciel was sitting directly in front of the TV, completely mesmerized by the show he was watching. I put in the Lion King for him to watch, because personally, I think that is a great movie. If he's gonna watch his first movie, it should be the Lion King!<p>

Ciel was totally into it. I swear that I couldn't see him blink at all while watching that thing. It was pretty darn hilarious. Currently he was watching the part where Mufasa goes to save Simba from the stampede. When he met up with Scar, Ciel started screaming, "Don't do it! It's a trap! Can't you see the evil in his eyes?"

I had to laugh on the inside, and by how much laughter I was keeping in, I could have imploded. I had to run upstairs to let all of the explosive laughter out before I could do that. Man this kid was such a noob! It was hilarious!

I started laughing my guts out in my room. You know when sometimes you just start laughing over something that wasn't even that funny for no apparent reason and you can't stop? Well this was one of those times.

"What's so funny?"

I turned to see Sebastian standing by my closet and nearly jumped out of my pants. Well actually, I would have jumped out of my pants, through the roof, into outerspace and landed on some planet in a whole different universe if I didn't gasp so hard that I started choking. I doubled over and started flailing like a possessed fish in the desert as I choked on my own saliva. I felt like my eyes were gonna bug out and my head would pop like a balloon. That was probably the most dramatic moment of my life time, but hey, everything that I have said in this paragraph is true beans. True beans people, true beans.

Just then, Ciel walked in to ask me if I had any thing cool and refreshing to drink when he saw me clawing at the air, trying to breathe.

"Well don't just stand there, help her!" Ciel barked at Sebastian. Sebastian had a rather surprised look on his face as he watched my suffering, but he snapped out of it.

"Yes, my lord." He said. He walked over to me and patted me on the back to get my breathing in order. Pretty soon I was coughing, but I could start feeling oxygen getting into my lungs, little by little. The coughing died down eventually, and I was able to breathe again. I sat against my bed panting before I finally got up.

"WHAT THE SMURF WERE YOU DOING IN MY CLOSET?" I pointed at Sebastian, murder in my eyes.

"Your welcome." He smirked.

"Look pal, you don't just hide in a girl's closet, that is not cool! You know, you nearly made me die!" I growled.

"I wasn't hiding, I was simply investigating. I noticed that you had a raven in here and so I came to look at it." Sebastian answered coolly.

"Hmmph. Well anyways, the way that you presented yourself was a little demonic." I glared. Immediately Sebastian's eyes went light magenta, and a great ball of fear formed in my chest. "What's...what's wrong with...your eyes..."

"What?" Sebastian looked confused.

"Wait, what are you seeing?" Ciel asked suspiciously.

"His eyes...they're like...pink..." I stammered.

"Sebastian, do not intimidate her. Stop it, that's an order!" Ciel commanded.

Sebastian frowned, and he furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm not doing anything, my lord." he then squinted his eyes at me. "Master, look at her eyes!"

"My eyes? Wha...?" I was freaking out.

"Your eyes are going pink!" Ciel exclaimed. I looked over at my wall mirror.

"HOLY POOP!" I yelped. My eyes were all magenta like! I looked back over at Sebastian, his eyes were still magenta.

All of the sudden I had a killer headache. I grabbed my head and screamed. "OUCH! OH FUDGETY NUGGETS IT HURTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSS!"

Then like that, it disappeared. All of the sudden, I felt magically better. What the effer was that all about?

Ciel and Sebastian were looking at me, complete shock and weirded-outness were mixed into their faces. I rubbed my head, and my eyes and looked back in the mirror. Phew, they were back to their regular, ice blue irises.

"That was really...odd." Ciel managed.

"Agreed." Sebastian said quietly.

I had nothing to say to them. Facepalm.

A COUPLE MINUTES LATER

I heard the doorbell ring. Sebastian was ready to open it, but I told him to leave it to me, get Ciel and stay out of sight.

I opened it up to see my one and only friend, Cassie. "Hey you!" she greeted.

"Uh, hi." I replied, a little dazed. "Can I help you?"

"Well, I was just coming over to check up on you. I was riding on my skateboard and I heard some horrific screaming, so I was just making sure that you were okay. Are you okay?" Cassie asked.

"Um...yeah..."

"Really? You seem a little out of it." She gestured to the big bruise on my forehead.

"Oh this? I just slipped and fell headfirst into my dresser. Nothing much." I lied.

Cassie raised her eyebrows expectantly.

"And oh...I was just watching a scary movie and I saw a great big spider so I screamed. You know how much I hate spiders! Heheh heh heh...heh..." I laughed nervously.

"Meh. Okay. Well, we should get hang out sometime. BYE!" And with that, she flipped her bleached hair over her shoulders and hopped back on her skateboard.

I shut the door, and leaned tiredly against it. I let out a puff of air, and facepalmed. I can't believe that I actually told a lie, and it worked this time!

Sadly, with Cassie showing up, that was the only nice thing that had happened for a long time. I didn't have many friends because toeveryone except Cassie, I was known as the neighborhood loser girl that all the bad things happened to. And even though Cassie was really nice, she was twenty years old.

I walked back down the stairs to see Sebastian and Ciel waiting for me. "Who was that?" Ciel asked.

"Oh, just my friend Cassie." I answered.

"Why is she so much older than you?" Ciel asked.

"Because she's the only one nice enough around here to be my friend." I snapped.

"No need to get all angry. I was just curious." Ciel drew his head back, unhappy with my attitude. Most people aren't fond of my attitude, sohe had a right to be. My aunt said that some days I acted like I was in a constant PMS towards the male gender. It wasn't because I'm asexist or anything, its just that I feel like they are so stupid! She also said that if I ever got in a fight with my husband, my personality could slice his flandernoodles off. Thus, I would have total dominance. Muahahahaha. Sorry.

"Alright. Well, I guess I'm about to share my life story with ya." I sighed.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Btw, none of the opinions expressed by the character are my own. She is just a feisty character, and I'm actually a very easy going person haha. (I luv boys xD)<p>

I shall have the next chap in a day or so!


	5. Life Story

**Life Story**

* * *

><p><em>"When I was little, about the age of four, I lived happily with my mom and dad. We would play together, and do all the things that a happy family should do. I had it all, and I loved my happy little life, until one night. One night, something terrible happened. Something that I will never forget.<em>

_"I was downstairs playing by myself when suddenly I heard a loud noise upstairs, and my mom screamed. I heard my daddy telling her to go get me and run, so I knew that something was up. There was a fight going on once I reached the top of the stairs to investigate the situation. I saw my dad laying on the ground, lifeless in a pool of his own blood, and my mom was fighting a stranger dressed in black. She managed to get a gun out of his hands, but he then punched her in the face. I was so scared that I didn't know what to do. I let out a small whimper, and immediately the man looked up at me. He yelled, "Come here you little brat! Let me teach you some lessons in pain!"_

_"I ran for my life, and managed to find a secret spot in my basement to hide in. I heard him looking for me, and calling me horrible names, and destroying things, but he never found me. I was so scared, at certain points I believed that he would find me, but I lived through it. I heard noises going on upstairs, but I knew that I had to stay put._

_"Eventually, I grew hungry, and thirsty. I forced myself to stay in that little space behind the small door which was buried beneath all of these boxes. It came to a point where I had to leave or else I would die. As soon as it became quiet, I figured that it was safe to leave. I opened up the door, climbed over all of the boxes I was hidden behind, and walked out into the open room. That was a grave mistake._

_"He was right there, with a twisted smile on his face, which was still mostly covered by a black mask. "I see you like to play games. I know a very fun game. I would love to play it with you, wanna play?" he had said to me very evilly. I shook my head in fear and ran. He charged at me, and he managed to grab me and hold me down. He began to pull out a knife. I fought him with all the might I could conjure up, and screamed. Somehow I wriggled out of his hands and stuck him in the eye with my finger. I got free and ran towards the window, and burst through it with my new-found strength. Shards of glass stabbed into my skin and made me bleed heavily, but I kept on running and running._

_"I later lost so much blood that I couldn't go on, and I passed out in one of my neighbor's yard. My neighbors that lived there were a young, newly-wed couple who were very kind people, and so they helped me get to the police. The police eventually found the man and sentenced him to death. In the police station, when they were explaining to me what had happened, they told me that my parents had been killed. They also explained that the man was a psychotic client of my father's, and was upset at my family for something. Apparently he had gone into a murderous outbreak, leaving grisly killings around the province, and that was why he was trying to do to me what he tried to do._

_"I felt like there was nothing left in this world for me to enjoy, and there was nothing that could ever make me happy again. I went through about five foster homes, all of the families there were cruel, uncaring people. In the fifth one I was in, the woman living there was abusive, and she would beat all the kids living there whenever she was stressed, angry, or simply because it was fun. I eventually just ran away with another little boy there, and we were able to tell somebody about what was going on at that woman's house, and she was arrested. The rest of those kids in that house were eventually sent to loving homes, but I was sent back to the agency once again._

_"One day however, a young couple came to the agency to claim me. I had never met them before, but they explained that they were my aunt and uncle, and they apologized for coming to get me so late. They explained that they had been out of the country, so they had not heard of the incident. My uncle explained to me that he was my dad's younger brother, so that was how we were related._

_"They took me home to their nice, peaceful house, and I lived there most happily. One day my uncle got hit by a car, and was put in a coma, and it was very hard. They ended up having to take him off the respirator because there was no progress, and he passed away. It was very sad and depressing, and those times were extremely trialing, but I have moved on. I have come a long way, and I'm not proud of it, but things in life have begun to get better, so I just keep going, and try to make the most of the lifetime ahead of me, because who knows how much longer it could be."_

Ciel had listened to the whole story with much interest. When I finished, he closed his one eye and nodded.

"I understand how you feel. That sounds a lot like a story I know." He turned his head and looked at Sebastian.

"Thank you for listening to my long, morbid tale." I replied. I leaned over and but my hand on my chin. "Soooo...what's your long, boring tale?"

"I...I am not at liberty to tell you right now." The kid looked away and down at the floor.

"What the crap dude, I only tell that story to the people I really trust, and that is only one person, who is my best friend!" I snarled.

"I'm going to do a bit more looking around, and then I am going to retire. My body grows weary." Ciel said, ignoring my comment. He began to open the door and walk outside with his butler.

"Objection!" I declared. "Get your little butt back in here! I'm not done with you, ya big weiner-shnitzle!"

Wait, what did I just say? I scratched my head. BAM! The door closed rather loudly, but I was still pondering.

Weiner-shnitzle?

Well that was rather stupid. I tell him this big, long, morbid story that's supposed to make somebody cry (brownie points to you if you cried!(Oh you didn't? Ah...well...) and all I did was ask to hear his story, and what do ya know, he walks out just like I insulted him or something. That totally ruined the moment. Gosh I was going for *dramaticness* and he just totally squished it.

_What a bum._ I thought grouchily. Meh, at least I would have some time to myself at last. I looked at the clock, which read 8:45. Those two better come back in soon, or else they might get lost and never find their way back. Oh well, who cared if they get lost, it would be one less burden off my shoulders.

Just then, it seemed like a little shoulder angel and devil appeared and started bickering with each other, and pretty soon my conscience was all out of whack. The evil inside of me wanted them to go away and get a life, but the other side, my pleasant side (and yes people, my pleasant side does exist) wasn't sure what to do. Yup, that's how wonderful I am.

I opened the door and called out of it to tell them that if they were still there, to not go too far, and walked back up the stairs and into my room. I checked on my raven to make sure he was okay, and I gave him some more crab apples from my garden, and gave him some grain.

The poor little thing was cooped up in his little cage, looking very depressed.

"It's okay, little one." I said gently to it. I felt sorry for the creature. It's wing probably hurt a lot, but I'm glad that he hadn't tried to peck off the bandages or touch the wing. I sort of felt like he had an understanding of the bandage or something. Who knows.

After I was done tending the raven, I flopped back on my bed and sighed. Things were too stressful for me right now. For crying out loud, I'm not the best problem solver, heck, I was so stupid that I couldn't figure out how to get my headphones untangled, so I just said, "SCREW THIS!" and gave up. And this was a tightly wound, huge problem. What was I supposed to do with two complete strangers from a different place and time?

I was very tired though, and soon I felt myself drifting off to sleep. Wow. For once, I could just fall asleep like that. Then all of the sudden, something caught my attention.

A huge, black mist formed over my head, and my eyes snapped open. Ohhhhh crap.

"Not again!" I yelped. All of the sudden, something, very soft, big, heavy and very, very, very, very red dropped on me. Possibly the reddest thing that I have ever seen in my life.

I stared, absolutely confuzzled into some very oddly green eyes, with red glasses over them. I felt lips on my own, and immediately I my stomach went BOOOOOM.

You know that panic strength from earlier? Yeah. Well that came back for a re-run, and I threw the person off of me, and I think I heard them slam into my dresser which was about five feet from my bed, and I ran around screaming again. I screeched, "EW!" and wiped off my lips onto my shirt.

The other person screamed very frightened, and they said, "Ugh! These lips are not for you, they are for my Bassy!"

I stopped and looked at the weirdo. I could barely tell that if it was a girl or a boy, but all I could really notice was the long, long red hair, the red outfit and the weird eyes and sharp teeth.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" I yelped.

"WELL WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, WHERE THE HELL AM I, and furthermore, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY BASSY?" the person answered. Their voice was deep, but very girlish. Perhaps they were a gay man. Or just a really ugly girl.

All of the sudden, Ciel and Sebastian burst into the room. Ciel's jaw dropped, and he squeaked out a name.

"GRELL?"

* * *

><p>ERMEGERSH ITZ GRELL! *fangirl squeal*<p>

I love him! :3 I couldn't wait to write this part. There are some parts of this story that I have all figured out, and once I approach the part where I can finally add those scenes in, I get so excited. This was one of those moments! :D


	6. Research

Author's Note-

This is as far as the edited chapters go. Hopefully tomorrow I will have a couple more up. They have all been fixed, I just don't have the time today to replace them all haha. Anyways, thanks for your patience! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Research<strong>

* * *

><p>"Wha...? You know this It?" I scratched my head.<p>

"EXCUSE ME BUT I AM NOT AN IT!" the strange man/woman screamed, outraged.

"Oh sorry...are you a boy or a girl..?" I asked.

The red-ed out person huffed. "I'm a lady, you imbecile!"

Ciel cast a side ward glance and whispered, "He thinks that he is a woman, but he's a man."

"Ohhhh..." I looked away. "Well, this is awkward..."

"Grell, what on earth are you doing here?" Ciel demanded.

"I don't have to explain anything to you, a kid wouldn't be interested." Grell snapped. All of the sudden his facial expressions changed from angry to adoring as Sebastian entered the room. "OH BASSY!"

Grell leaped towards the butler like an extremely psychotic fangirl. Sebastian stepped to the side and Grell smashed into the wall. The CRASH! was so loud that I rushed over to check up on things.

"Oh my crap! Look at that hole you put in the wall!" I bellowed, outraged.

"Oh, for your information, I'm fine." Grell growled. He then turned to Sebastian. "Oh Bassy, you should really give a lady what she needs." He puffed out his lips in Sebastian's direction.

Sebastian grimaced and turned to me. "Excuse his nonsensical behavior. He has...issues."

"I see that." I was still utterly confuzzled, and upset about the wall. Oh well. I would have to hire somebody to fix it.

"How in the blazes did you get here?" Sebastian asked.

"Oh Bassy, I was looking for you! As soon as the kid disappeared, so did you! I figured that if I came to find the kid, I would find you!" Grell answered, scooching his big, red behind across the floor like a worm, over to Sebastian's feet.

"Yes, but how?" Ciel asked.

"You see, I found a box in your bedroom, and it had 'Ciel Phantomhive' and 'Sebastian Michaelis' written on it. Then all of the sudden, thateven brattier brat, Alois Trancy entered the room and asked why I was there. Me, being a person of truth," I noticed Sebastian and Ciel roll their eyes as Grell explained, "told him I was there, looking for Bassy. He told me that I could find him if I looked in that box, and so I did. Then all of the sudden I was surrounded by darkness, and I ended up here, in this miserable looking place."

"Huh," I remarked. "Obviously this Alois kid has something to do with this. That box must be some sort of teleporter or something."

"Teleporter? That sounds crazy." Grell said, shaking his long, scarlet locks. You know, he kind of had pretty hair! It was just weird because he was a dude. Oh well, who says that dudes can't have pretty hair?

"You know what, I am going to do a bit of research, so just hang tight until the morning." I sighed, putting my hand up to my temples. Well what a horrible mess this was. What the hello kitty was I supposed to do?

Yet again, I could not sleep. I almost had a night with out insomnianess until that weirdo man woman showed up. Grr...he was already on my bad side.

I also was thinking evil thoughts about the kid. I know, I'm pretty nosy and annoying, but you'll have to deal with that. Mwahahaha. Anywho, I went onto Google and began typing in the search engine, "Ciel Phantomhive". Heh heh heh! He didn't need to tell me about his life, all I had to do was use Google.

In yo face, kid! The world's too advanced for you to keep secrets! I thought evilly. Then I realized how I was acting. Holy Hannah, I was acting like a stalker! Immediately I shook the thought away. First of all, I was not attracted to that kid in any way. Ew-ness.

I got a list of results. There was a Wikipedia about him, a couple of other sites titled or titled similarly, "The Mystery Of The Disappearance Of The Earl Of Phantomhive". And then randomly, at the bottom of the list, the link read, "Crazy Fat Guy Eats Fifteen Burritos In One Sitting!"

What.

Okay, my first question. What the hell does that have to do with anything that I searched, and two, who cares? I mean really, anyone who clicks on that will just be disturbed by the story of it and the photos of some obese man stuffing fifteen burritos down his double-chinned gullet. That is just wrong!

Ehem. Please excuse the rants. I get off subject a lot. My attention span is about as big as the period I shall put at the end of this sentence.

I clicked on the Wikapedia, and this is the story I got:

_"Ciel Phantomhive is a very interesting historical figure. He is well known for having the title, "Queen Victoria's watchdog", for he worked for Queen Victoria in his time of 1888, and performed special tasks for her. He is also famous for being the last of the Phantomhive family, and others know his name because of his mysterious disappearance with his butler._

_"He was born to Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive on December 14th, 1876. He lived very happily with his parents in their home, the Phantomhive Estate, and was known for being a very happy child and having a constant smile. He often played with his future fiance, Elizabeth Midford, when they were very young children, and lived a pretty decent life. However, in the year of 1885, all of that changed._

_"On the night of his tenth birthday, December 14th, 1885, the mansion was set on fire. When Ciel had gone to find his parents, he found them dead, and their bodies were mutilated. It is reported that Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive were murdered by intruding pagans who were involved in some 'purification' ritual. The whole estate was burned down to rubble, and for a while Ciel had gone missing._

_"However, one day he had returned. He returned with a new butler, of whom the people said was very mysteriously handsome and talented. This butler was Sebastian Michaelis, the butler that he would disappear with in his near future. After he had returned though, it was as if his personality had completely changed. Elizabeth Midford said that he had stopped smiling ever since he returned. It was probably due to his parents deaths, of which was most likely particularly hard on a child of his age. And it has still remained a mystery what happened to him during the time he went missing for a short while._

_"Ciel Phantomhive resumed the work that his father had done before his death. Although he was still very young, he was very smart and strategic, and he was always successful in whatever he was faced with. He solved many special cases for the queen, and impressed many people. Ciel also owned several toy factories, of which he did as a cover business while he governed the criminal underworld. His butler aided him in a lot of cases while his aunt, Angelina Durless looked out for him and cared for him until her tragic death in 1888._

_"It was such a misfortune however, that one night the young Earl of Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis disappeared, never to be seen again. The weird part of the even though, is shortly after, another boy named Alois Trancy, whom Ciel quarreled with, bought all of his property and was said to seem unusually happy about the disappearance of Ciel Phantomhive. Many people were suspicious about the whole ordeal for many years, and the case was secretly looked into. Elizabeth, Ciel's fiance, claimed that she knew that Trancy had something to do with the disappearance. Sadly, Elizabeth Midford was so sad about the whole thing that she grieved for many years, and she died a lonely death, for she never married, at the age of seventy-five."_

I stared, completely astonished. Well the ending to that story sucked. No wonder he didn't want to tell me about it!

My first thought was, "Holy poop!" my second thought was, "Huh, so the kid's got dough."Yeah it's pretty sad that those were my first thoughts. I'm aware that I have problems.

I realized that the kid's life was a lot like mine. Only his aunt died, and he had money, and he never had to go through the stupid foster home system like I did. But even so, his life sounded pretty awful. And oh my gosh! His poor fiance! That was absolutely heart breaking!

Now I knew that I had to find some way to get the three visitors back to their own time. Partly because I didn't want my aunt to come home and flip out, and see Grell and his pointy teeth and redness, but it was mostly because they needed to get back and beat up that Alois kid for doing all the crap he had done.

I decided to research the next item of biz. I typed in "magical boxes that send people to a different time and a different place" in the search box. I hit enter, and it came up with a list of websites about magical objects and something called, "Pandora Boxes". One of them particularly caught my attention. I clicked on it.

I found my answer:

"Undertaker's Funeral Services, Coffin Fitting, and Mystical Items!"

* * *

><p>Okay so sorry that I have taken a while to get this published haha. I would have published this chapter like earlier today, but when I went to save it, it took me to a different page and told me that I had to log in to save it. and then guess what, THE STUPID THING DELETED LIKE THREE FOURTHS OF MY STORY D:<br>I was so mad that I couldn't write it for a bit RAWR D:  
>But now it's up and the next chapter will have lots of Grell in it and it will be awesome xD<br>Oh, please review! I'd appreciate it a lot!


	7. Annoyance

Authors note-

Hello everyone! I'm actually updating this chapter (chapter 7) through chapter 12 right now! But hopefully you don't read fast enough to get to the unedited ones before I do haha.

* * *

><p><strong>Annoyance<strong>

* * *

><p>"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH STRANGE LITTLE GIRL!"<p>

Oh great... I lifted an eye lid open irritably.

Suddenly I felt something jump on me, and I opened my eyes to see a sharp-toothed smile above me. I responded by shoving them off me and rolling over. I felt a pillow smash onto my head, and I grunted.

"Get up, you brat!" It was the most irritating voice of Grell.

I sat up, and rubbed my eyes, murder the only thought in my head. I played innocent until Grell came in close to look at the bump on my head.

"Ugh. What an unsightly thing." He remarked. Then I shot out my hand and slapped him up-side the head.

"I was having a good dream, ya moron!" I growled. Grell glared at me for a moment before my slowly awakened conscience kicked in. "I'm sorry, that wasn't very nice. How can you forgive me?"

Grell looked at me with a new expression, one with happiness and disbelief. "You really...just...apologized...? After hurting me? Nobody has ever apologized to me before!" He knelt before me. "What a miracle!"

"Yeah, yeah." My personality switched back over quickly. "I wonder why you get hit all the time." I muttered under my breath.

I took a shower, got dressed, and headed down the stairs. A delicious smell wafted through the air and up my nostrils. Yum! What could it be?

My tummy growled, and immediately I was down the stairs, looking upon a stack of beautiful, golden scones.

"YUMMMMM!" I exclaimed. I got some scones and sat down at the table, right across from Ciel, who was looking at some pictures that I had drawn. I noticed he was wearing some of the clothes that I had pulled from my aunts donation collection to give him. For Sebastian, who was not in the room at the current time, I had given him some of my uncle's old clothes.

Right after me, Grell came prancing down the stairs and dished up some scones. "Mmm! I can taste Bassy's sweet love in his cooking!" Grell said through a mouthful of scones.

"Who the heck is 'Bassy'?" I asked.

"Grell calls Sebastian that." Ciel answered lamely.

_WHA..._? My eyebrow snapped down onto my eye, and my other eye was as wide as it could be. "So that means...?"

"Yes." Ciel said.

Erm...okay I guess that's one person I don't have to worry about being a pedophile. And no wonder I could sense a negetive feeling towards me whenever I was around Sebastian. Gosh where does he think he was going to get with Sebastian? Really, Sebastian seemed extremely annoyed with Grell. And seriously, I'm not gonna fight him for Sebastian. Sure, he's the dang hottest hot hottie I ever saw, but he was too much older than me, and that would be just wrong.

I looked around my house and noticed that things were a little cleaner. Tssk, Ciel had obviously had Sebastian clean up. Things weren't that bad before, I really don't have any idea why he would make a big stink about it.

"Ciel, I found a solution to the problem," I said. I also sneaked in on your dark, miserable life as well. I thought guiltily. Oh, and you know the interesting thing? Is that when I checked back on a couple other websites about Ciel, it turned out that the kid had worked with a man called

"The Undertaker" whenever he was solving cases for the queen.

"Oh?" Ciel put the picture he was looking at. It was a pretty picture of a white wolf that I had drawn and side commented,"This picture looks a lot like a dog that I have."

"Thanks." I sighed. "So, I visited this place on my computer, and it had something about this guy named 'The Undertaker' on it and-"

"UNDERTAKER?" Ciel locked his blue eye on me. "He is still running his shop?"

"Well...yeah..." Then I realized how weird that sounded. "Wait...what?"

"We must go see him as soon as we can!" Ciel declared.

"Um...Ciel...I don't think that could happen. I mean, it's been so long, he's probably dead by now." I said.

"No, I don't think that could happen just yet." Ciel replied.

"What?" I said in disbelief.

"Um...it's nothing. Well, as soon as you have the funds to do so, we must go to him." Ciel's tone wavered from anxiety and a tone that sounded suspicious. I shook it off once again, although I knew that something wasn't normal.

As soon as I finished eating, I went outside my front door and onto my porch. There, I saw Sebastian cradling my big, fat, orange-tabby cat, Chubby. My first question to that was, how the smurf did he manage to pick that Garfield-look-a-like up in the first place, and why he was acting so affectionate to him.

"Um, I see you have found Chubby." I said, my eyes wide.

"Chubby? What an intriguing name for a significant creature such as this one!" Sebastian exclaimed. "His perfect orange paws, peircing golden eyes, and such velvety fur, an elegent creature indeed..."

By now my eyes were spinning around, and my head was following them. I was totally confused. Did he just call my cat elegant? That was too much for me to begin to comprehend! Chubby was sweet, but he was the possibly the fattest, stupidest cats on the planet that would charge all the way from some faraway place to eat like a ravenous phsyco as soon as he smelled food hit his cat dish. Seriously, if he was on top of Mount Everest, he would be able to smell the food all the way up there, and he would be right here, om nom nomming away before you could count to uno.

"I...see that you like cats." I managed.

"Yes. They are perfect." The butler replied, gently stroking Chubby's chest. Chubby purred most happily.

Just then, Grell burst through the door. "Bassy is MINE, damn you!" He came up and was going to snatch me away and do who knows what to me, but Sebastian gently grabbed me out of the way, and Grell fell down the stairs and landed on his face with an "OOF."

I couldn't help but laugh. Grell sat up, striking a pose that looked rather wrong, but resembled a model who looked emotionally hurt. "Oh Sebastian, your love is so cruel. Why must you hurt me so?"

"You threatened the life of someone that my master has given me orders to protect." Sebastian answered coldly.

I looked at Sebastian, "Really?"

"Yes. And I sort of did that for my own amusement." He laughed a bit. I suppressed a chuckle as I watched Grell get up, a red streak burning across his face.

Just then, guess who came riding across the street on her skateboard? It was Cassie. She stopped and looked at me with a weird expression, hopped off her skateboard and walked up.

"Hiya Azure! Who's this?" She looked down at Sebastian, who smiled innocently at her.

"Um...this is..uh...Sam, he's my...cousin." I lied. Sebastian looked at me, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh! I didn't know that you had a cousin! Who's that red haired lady I just saw walk into your house?" Cassie asked.

"My other cousin, her name is...Irene." I lied again. Ouch, I have never committed so many sins in one moment.

"When did they get here?" Cassie just kept on asking more and more questions.

"Oh, just barely last night. They came over to keep me company until my aunt comes back."

"Oh okay. Well, is it too much of a bother if I come in?" Cassie suggested, "I thought that it would be nice to hang out again."

"Yeah, sure." I let her come on in. _Oh yeah sure, Azure! Let your unsuspecting friend in your house, maybe if we're lucky enough, she'll discover the freak show going on in here and call the cops!_

Luckily for me, Ciel wasn't there any more. I told Cassie to go down into the living room for a second. I bolted upstairs to find Ciel. He was walking down the hall, inspecting a portrait on my wall.

"Look, kiddo. My best friend is down there, and I told her that you, Grell, and Sebastian were my cousins. I need you to play along. And while you pretend, know that your name is Daniel." I explained.

Ciel shrugged, "Okay."

I went back downstairs, and smiled awkwardly at Cassie. Cassie got a sudden happy look on her face and turned to me, "Sam is cute! How long is he going to be around?"

I swallowed. _Oh boy_. "Erm. I dunno. Probably until my aunt gets back."

"Would you mind if I asked him out sometime? You know, with him being your cousin and all?" She asked.

_I don't mind, but if Grell finds out, you're dead_. I thought.

"I guess so." Well, what else was I going to do with him?

"Okay sweet!" Cassie clapped her hands like a lovesick teenager. Sure she was in her twenties, but she was just as fangirled out as a 14 year old.

I laughed in my head, thinking of how funny this would be. Heh heh heh! Although Sebastian had done nothing to annoy me, it was still funny to see how awkward I could make him feel. He was so...professional, and I felt like I needed to bust through that to see his other side. Yup, I know. I'm pretty evil.

This was going to be interesting. Besides, I wasn't even sure if Sebastian was going to be around when she finally wanted to get together with him. Oh well, if somehow he wasn't gone yet, I wanted to see how things would turn out.

* * *

><p>THANKS FOR READING! :D<p>

I shall have the next chapter up soon!

Oh and don't forget to review! :D


	8. Creepers

**Creepers**

* * *

><p>Me and Cassie had spent the afternoon playing video games. Grell didn't bother us at all, thank heavens. That dude began pushing my buttons the very moment I was aware of his very existence. Ciel came by a couple times to see what we were doing, but kept looking through piles and piles of my drawings. I had no idea why he was so interested in them, well, it was probably because I am such a fantastic artist (:3), but I have never seen somebody so intrigued. Well, at least he wasn't bothering me. Sebastian stayed with my cat most of the time, but a couple times he came in with Chubby happily purring away in his arms to check up on us. He seemed...curious about Cassie. Heh heh heh.<p>

Maybe he thought she was smexy too.

After Cassie had decided to go home, I went upstairs to check on Grell, who seemed to be having a sissy fit when I last saw him. I heard some sobbing in my room, and opened it to find Grell, who was a mess. He was blowing his nose in a bunch of tissues, and he had mascara stains from where his tears were. And I'd have to say, as much as Grell annoyed the crap out of me, I couldn't help to feel my heart sink when I saw the depressed state he was in.

"Oh Grell," I said gently.

"Go away, he loves you more than he loves me." Grell sobbed.

I drew my head back. "No he doesn't. And trust me, he probably never will, besides he's too old for me."

"Lies!" Grell buried his giant red head into a pillow.

"They aren't lies!" I protested. "Look, I am in no competition with you. He's all yours if you want him!"

"Oh?" Grell began to listen to me.

"Yes. Now, would you please stop crying? It breaks my heart to see somebody else so sad!" I put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"So...Sebby is mine?" Grell began to get excited.

"Yes, but I need you to know, Sebastian might not be the one. I mean, I don't think that he is...ya know...attracted to males, BUT I have some good news!" I said.

"Aw..." Grell's smile shrunk a little, but perked back up again. "What's the good news?"

"The good news is that there are plenty of other very attractive, gay men out there who would probably be dying to meet you! I mean really, how could they resist that beautiful hair, and your perfect complexion?" I exclaimed.

"You really think my hair is pretty? You really think I'm pretty?" Grell's smile became bigger than I ever thought anyone's smile could ever get.

"Of course I do!" I said, happy to see how happy Grell was.

"Oh! You are indeed so much better than any other child I have ever met! Thank you! I will keep trying with my sweet Bassy, but if that doesn't work, there is always William! Ooh la la!" Grell struck a very fangirlish pose.

"That's the spirit!" I giggled.

Just then, I heard a little tap on my window. I looked over to see what it was. My blinds were closed, so I had to go and open them to investigate. I almost peed my pants when I opened up the blinds.

Some weirdo was standing there. He wore a dark, black robe with some dark sash wrapped around it, and he wore a big top hat with another ribbon thingy hanging off of it, and his hair was long and silvery. That bone-chilling grin nearly made me wet myself.

"WHAT THE HELLAMAJIGA BAHIGA!" I screamed. I jumped back, but I tripped over a chair, and landed on my butt with a loud flop. I felt my tush crunch, and thought, Yup, that's going to be a long-term injury.

"Who, what, why...?" Grell sounded confused. Then he glanced up at the window to see the creeper. "Oh I know that chap! Goodness sakes, he could even be the right man for me!"

The weirdo was laughing hysterically. His laughter was so hysterical that I could feel my bedroom floor shaking. It was humiliating. I stomped right over to the window and opened it. "Okay, who the poop are you?"

The man finished up his laughing, which was now diminished to light chuckles. "Ehem. My name does not concern you. I have simply come back to have my raven returned to me."

"Um, yeah, stay here for a second." I scratched my head, and ran down the stairs to find Ciel and Sebastian. I found Ciel and Sebastian, who were deep in a discussion together out on the porch. I managed to hear what they were saying for a second.

"Do you really think that she could be one of your kind?" Ciel asked.

"I'm not sure, but the demonic aura I sense in her, and that incident the other night, those could be some signs." Sebastian's voice answered.

That was when I opened the door. Now that I have thought it over, and I am a much more experienced person now, I realize that the conversation was a bit suspicious. Oh well, it's time for you to hear more about this moment. Ahem.

"Guys, there is somebody here who Grell says he knows!" That was all I had to say for them to shoot into the house and up the stairs. I ran in with them, but I arrived into my room a little later than them. Once I had walked in, the expression on Ciel's face was pure disbelief and confusion.

"What? Do you guys know him too?" I asked.

"Yes, we do in fact." Sebastian breathed.

The creeper laughed and said, "It's been over one hundred years, little lord."

"I cannot believe it, it's you!" Ciel answered.

"Who is he?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"How is it you are still around?" Sebastian asked.

"WILL SOMEBODY TELL ME WHO HE IS?" I demanded.

"He's the Undertaker!" Ciel answered.

"WHAAAAAAAAAA...?!"

"One of the sexiest grim reapers around, besides Will of course!" Grell squealed.

I had three words that were forever engraved into my mind. What. The. Hell.

* * *

><p>Okay! Sorry it's taken a while! I've been busy with school stuff and I have been taking dumb utips tests online for school -_-<p>

I also have been busy working on another story, but anyways, I FINALLY GOT THIS ONE DONE! YAYZ!

Anywho, please review! :3

I shall have chapter nine up as soon as possible! :D


	9. Ravens

**Ravens**

* * *

><p>The Undertaker sat at my table, looking at me through his over grown silver hair. He was so dark and...creepy. I shuddered at the thought of how he sneaked up on me. There was something about him that made me feel insecure and all...femininely horrified.<p>

"So..." I tried to say something. "Are you a pedophile?" I mind slapped myself. _Azure, you are an idiot! Why did you have to say that? WHY?!_

"No." the strange man answered rather normally. He answered it like it was one of those regular questions like "What's your name?" or

"What's your favorite color?"

"You sure?" I raised my eyebrows quizzically.

"Yes."

"You, really sure?"

"Yes."

"You really, really, really sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you really, really, really, really, really-"

"I am not a pedophile." The strange man sighed.

"Sorry," I rubbed my head. "So, what is it that you want with that injured raven?"

"Ah yes. Obsidian is his name." The Undertaker replied. "He is one of my many mystical items that managed to escape one night, for it was frightened by a thunderstorm and flew away."

"Obsidian is a mystical item?" I asked.

"Yes, he is."

I raised my eyebrows again, expecting a longer answer than that. "Do you...wanna tell me about what Obsidian does?"

"He is a teleporting raven, and he is attracted to demons like you. He can do the same things that a Pandora Box does, only he is alive, more intelligent, and he-"

"DEMONS LIKE ME? PANDORA BOX? WHAT?" I yelped in confusion. What the shiz muffin was he talking about?

"Oh, are you not aware that you are a demon?" The Undertaker asked. "Well, you're more of a half-demon but that's not the point-"

"Demons are evil! I'm not evil! Why do you think I am a demon?" I interupted. I started having a teenage girl freakout session.

"I can see the red tint in your eyes whenever you show a strong emotion. The same red tint that I see in Sebastian." The Undertaker replied dryly.

"Wait, Sebastian is a demon?" I asked. No wonder he was so devilishly melt-my-eyeballs out hot! "Is he evil?"

"Who knows. He seems to care a lot for the little lord though. And he seems to care a lot for you too."

"Pssh what? Why would he care about me? I'm a vicious 13 year old and I called him names at the beginning of his arrival. Why would anyonecare about me?" I asked. "Besides, how can your psychic powers tell that?" I added sarcastically.

"I see how he looks at you, like a concerned guardian. He knows that you are a demon as well as him, and I can sense how he feels as if he needs to protect you." The Undertaker explained.

"Bull crap."

"Believe what you want, but I must assure you, he does want to protect you, and you are a half demon." The Undertaker explained.

"Well then, if I'm a half demon, do I have any cool powers?" I asked, trying to accept the fact.

"I saw what happened between you and that house invader when you were young, I happened to be watching in the shadows as I was collecting your parents souls. You panicked, and you managed to get away from him, when I normal little girl that age would have been completely defenseless. You possess extra intelligence, and you have speed and strength beyond a normal humans. Oh, and do you know why you can't sleep at night?" The Undertaker said all of this as if he was reading through my mind.

"Because I have insomnia...? Duh." I sighed.

"No, it's because with the shape that you take during the night is a nocturnal animal." he said, leaning on his sleeve-covered hand.

"This is a little freaky. I mean, one minute I'm a human, the next minute I'm a half demon. I mean, there must be a gas leak going on somewhere in my house, leaking some funky stuff or something, because this can't be real." I was attempting to comprehend the oddness of the situation.

"Well now, I'll say one last goodbye to the little lord, take my raven back and best be on my way." The strange man got up from the table. I zoomed over to him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Listen, pal. You aren't going anywhere, when that raven may be our last chance of getting Ciel and Sebastian, along with Grell back to their own time, got it?" I snarled.

The Undertaker frowned, and flinched. Hah hah hah! I had just blown him away with my feminine ferocity!

"Yo Ciel, Sebastian, Grell. Get your butts up here!" I called downstairs. A couple seconds later they all came upstairs.

"We would most appreciate it if you would not use such crude words." Ciel grumbled.

"Oh, get over it." I replied unsympathetically. "Look, it turns out that raven in my room can get you back you your own time."

"Really?" Ciel's eye lit up. Sebastian's face brightened with attention, and Grell's smile literally stretched from ear to ear.

"OH! I can go see William again!" Grell squealed excitedly.

"Yes Grell, you can see William again." I responded, smiling in amusement. Grell's voice was just too hilarious.

"Well, seeing as this is a dire situation, I suppose I can cooperate." The Undertaker smiled creepily. "Heh heh heh."

We clambered up to my room. Once we had gone in there and found the raven, we picked it gently out of it's cage. It seemed very happy once it saw me, and also excited to see the Undertaker. The Undertaker held him gently in his hand and whispered something to it. I was too impatient to care about what the man was saying to the creature.

Just then, a loud poof sounded, and I looked over to see a figure drop onto my bed. This one was smaller than the others, and they were dressed in bright colors. It was a boy, who was probably about fourteen or fifteen, and he had honey blonde hair, and bright green-blue eyes.

_Hey hey hey, you're kinda cute_. I thought. There was something about his terrified face that I could see into that screamed innocence. Then I shook my head. REALLY? ANOTHER PERSON?

"Why is everyone showing up in my room?" I yelled up at the ceiling. "What next, a maid?"

Just then, another poof, and a girl with magenta hair and a poofy maid's dress landed right on top of the blonde-haired kid.

I think I jinxed myself...

After the two newcomers got untangled, they were frantically gabbing to each other, "Where are we? Who is that? Why is Ciel here?"

I turned to the Undertaker, "It would be nice if we could send everyone back before the whole world shows up in my room."

The Undertaker laughed.


	10. Gold

**Gold**

* * *

><p>My head was filled with absolute confusion. Why was everyone showing up in my room? Why was there a creepy old man telling me that I was a demon, and that the other guy, Sebastian was a demon as well? There were lots of things that were quite...new to me and it was just absolutely nuts!<p>

The two new people were freaking out to each other, and crying and I thought it was a little babyish and annoying, so I stepped in:

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Yup, that's my way of calming everyone down.

Like a light switch, the room went completely silent. My glare burned throughout the room like an inferno, and everyone's eyes were focused on mine. Nobody moved, nobody blinked, nobody breathed. I know that I can be pretty scary and intimidating when I'm pissed off, but wow, even the Undertaker was scared.

The maid with the freakish glasses and the boy were looking at me with deathly fear. I took a step toward them and they flinched.

Mwahahahaha. Ahem, sorry.

"Okay, now that everyone has stopped blablabla-ing, I have some questions." I looked around at everyone with my intense glare. I then switched my gaze over at the newcomers. "First question, who are you?"

The boy swallowed and the maid whimpered. Meh, I was still being too scary. I softened my face-just slightly-so that they would be brave enough to answer the question. "It's okay, just answer the question."

"I-I-I-I'm M-M-Me-Meylene," stammered the maid with the pink hair and funky chunky glasses. Now that I say that I keep thinking of the song that hippo sings off of Madagascar Two. I like 'em big, I like them chunky *chunkeey*, I like them HUGE, I like them plumpy *plumpeey*...

Okay, enough with my short attention span.

*Clears throat*

"And who are you?" I asked the boy with the golden, honey blonde hair and the green eyes.

"I'm Finny." He answered, trembling.

I scratched my head looking at them. They looked rather young and flimsy. Then came my next question. "Do you know any of these people?" I stepped back to reveal the line made up of Ciel, Sebastian, Grell and the Undertaker.

"Yes." They answered in unison.

I let out a sigh, "Look, I'm not going to bite your heads off, just relax and tell me more, it's okay."

Just then they both let out puffs of air and ran to Ciel, pulling into a tight hug. Ciel's pupil shrank as they squeezed the life out of them and he made a choking sound.

"Oh master, we were so worried!" Meylene exclaimed.

"Yes, we thought that Alois killed you or something! What happened?" Finny yelped.

Ciel was trying to choke out responses, but he was being squeezed to tight. "For crap sakes, let him go!" I stepped in. "He can't answer you, with ya crushing his ribcage like that!"

The pair backed off, ashamed. In my head, I was thinking about how cute the boy was. He was like a little kid, yet he looked older than me!

Ciel coughed, but then he answered, "Probably the same way you came here. He showed the box to my face, and the next thing I know is that I'm here." _Okay then, but how did Sebastian, the freaking DEMON get tricked into falling in the box? Geez..._

"Oh! That's right! We both looked into the box, because it had 'Sebastian Michaelis', 'Ciel Phantomhive', and 'Grell Sutcliffe' written on it. When we opened it, there was just a dark abyss below it, so we stuck our faces in to look inside, and all of the sudden, we were falling through some dark tunnel, and then we fall in here." Finny explained. "We were so scared!"

"You people are really...interesting," I said, "The next thing I'm expecting is some guy with a gun to show up and start shooting everyone. Heh, wouldn't that be funny."

I wish that I had never said that.

All the sudden, another black poof, and some large, grizzly guy in a chef suit and blonde spiky hair landed on my bed. In his hand he held a gigantic weapon of some sort, and in his mouth was a cigarette.

"Screw you, coincidence." I folded my arms, too used to seeing strange people falling on my bed. Seriously, this was beginning to get a little irritatingly random.

"What the...where the bloody hell am I?" the guy asked, scratching his head. I was just glad he wasn't shooting anyone.

"Bard?" Ciel yelped.

"Yeah, I followed those two pipsqueaks over there," the guy pointed at Meylene and Finny, "and look where I end up."

Okay so now I had a grisly looking but even so, attractive blonde guy in my house, a dorky looking pink haired girl, a teenage blonde dude, a gay red head, a creepy silver haired dude, and a little kid along with a pretty darn sexy black haired man all in my house. Did I mention how random this was? Did I mention how random this whole flipping life story of mine was?

"Alright, you guys can figure this out. Once you figure out how to get Mr. Rootin' Tootin' Time Shootin' Raven how to get rich orphan boy and demonic butler back," then I glanced over at the others in the room, "...and friends, tell me."

"Wait what?" Ciel asked. "How do you know that I do not have parents."

Uh oh, big giant spaghetti O, I just spilled the beans...or uh...Campbell's soup.

"Uh, um..." I stammered. "Well..."

"And what did you say about me being demonic?" Sebastian added.

Then that was when the Undertaker stepped in. "I told her. You know that she is one too."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at first, but then he nodded. Bard, Finny, and Maylene were apparently not paying attention, for they were too involved in Chubby, who had just bounded into the room.

"Look, Ciel, there is something I should tell you," I began. "you know my laptop that I showed you?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"There is this thing called the internet. On it, you can do many things, such as games, watch videos, talk to people, or use it for information. Well, as I was researching Pandora Boxes, I was curious and looked to see if they had an article on there about you. But don't worry, I was trying to gather some information on what happened to you, though I was kind of invading on your personal life, but from it I found the inspiration to work harder to help you, and I learned about what would happen if I didn't get you back. I'm really sorry." I hung my head in guilt.

For a moment, Ciel narrowed his eyes, but his gaze softened. It was several moments before he finally said, "You know, it's okay. You were gathering information, and besides, you told me of your life story, and it was selfish of me to react the way I did when you asked to hear mine."

I raised my eyebrows. Did he really just sort-of apologize? WOW!

"So you aren't mad?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Not at all."

I let out a breath, "Phew." I had been forgiven and apologized too! Yay!

"But," he continued, "I would like to see that article on me. I'm just curious."

"Alright," I said. I pulled out my laptop and clicked into the internet. I went to google and typed, "Ciel Phantomhive" into the search engine. As soon as the list of results came up, I clicked on the Wikipedia link.

And guess what just decided to pop up? All the sudden I'm looking at a page that reads "EXTREME PORN!" and I saw stuff on there that has scarred my life forever.

"AHHHHHHHHHH MY EYES!" I screamed. Both me and Ciel fell off of both sides of the bed. I grabbed a pillow and buried my face in it, and I heard Ciel say a bunch of things that I must not repeat to you kids.

"Why? Why did Google have to do that to me? I'm too innocent!" I shouted up at the ceiling.

"What is the matter?" Sebastian asked, helping Ciel up. Ciel was still traumatized by the picture that he buried his head into Sebastian's chest.

"There were people...in the nude...doing...things..." Ciel whimpered. Sebastian came over to me, Ciel still clinging to him, and put an arm around me. Me and Ciel grabbed each other and we both cried into Sebastian.

"I see that you have now lost your innocence then," The Undertaker laughed.

I immediately stood up and pointed my finger at the guy. "How dare you say that I'm not innocent? If I were any more innocent, I'D BE A PANDA!" I declared.

The Undertaker simply laughed, along with Bard and Grell. Meylene and Finny just looked at each other. "What did they see?" Finny asked. He came over and opened my laptop screen again.

Curiosity nearly killed the kid.

He shut it immediately, with an appalled expression on his face, and he drew back into the room, "Okay then, that is pretty terrible."

"Nobody else open it. I'm going to shut down my computer to get rid of it!" I commanded.

I opened up the laptop as quickly as I could, and hit the shut down button. I closed that laptop faster than I have ever closed it before.

"Sorry about that," I sighed. "Maybe in a couple minutes I could show you."

"Alright," Ciel said. Finny was still in his little corner covering his eyes. I saw that nobody went over there to comfort him, so I ran over and put my arm around him-part of that was because I wanted a reason to touch him (yes, there may be something wrong with me, but I thought he was just so cute!) and the other smaller part of that was because I felt bad for him.

Again, everyone was exchanging bits of conversation between eachother. Everyone was confused again, and so I decided that we needed to clear some things up.

"Okay," I began. "do you know how to get them back yet?"

"Yes," the Undertaker replied. "But you will have to go back with them and stay with them for the amount of days that they have been there, or else it will not work."

"WHAT?" I was outraged. I didn't want to go with them!

"You must, or else it could completely mess up time as it is. You have to go with them. Oh, and there is also another detail I must present to you," the Undertaker said.

"What now?" I crossed my arms.

"You have to give me payment before I can allow you to go, heh heh heh."

"Um, okay, but I don't have any money." I sighed.

"Oh, no need for that, just a little laugh is all I need." The Undertaker replied rather gleefully.

"What?" I looked at him, an eyebrow raised sky-high.

"He lives in such a gloomy environment, so he relies on humor to keep him somewhat sane," Sebastian explained.

_Sane my butt. _"Uh, yeah, okay...So like a joke?" I said.

"A joke sounds nice!" the Undertaker exclaimed.

A joke, that was all that was needed? Wow. I was only moments away from getting those people out of here (although I had to go with them...ugh...) and now I had to search my brain for a truly funny joke that was not about farts or poop.

Then I got it. I knew the joke that I could tell!

* * *

><p>Phew! Holy Moly that was a long chapter!<p>

That was like a record for me...dang :/

Anyways, thanks for reading, please review, and...

Always remember, SPAZZZ LOVES YOO! :3


	11. Issues

**Issues**

* * *

><p>"Alright, ready to hear my joke?" I asked. Now, to all of you reading this story, prepare to be blown away by the stupidest joke in the history of this whole entire universe and dimension.<p>

"YES!" the Undertaker said.

"Okay, but first of all, do you know about that whole thing with Tiger Woods and his sleezy girlfriend ordeal that happened a couple years ago?" I asked.

"I may look old, but I do watch TV. So of course I know." the Undertaker replied, inspecting his black nailed finger.

I laughed, "Okay then." I then cleared my throat. "Here goes nothing."

The Undertaker turned all of his intention towards me, and I began my stupid joke. "What's the difference between Tiger Woods and Santa Clause?"

"What?" the Undertaker asked.

"Santa quits after three hoes." I answered. All the sudden, my house started shaking as if there was an earthquake, and I felt my eardrums quiver as hysterical laughter rang throughout the house. I saw the case of pencils on my desk roll off of it and spill everywhere. This went on for about five minutes, before the laughter died down and he was lying on the floor giggling.

I scratched the back of my head, puzzled. Was that really that funny?

I saw that everyone, including me, had been knocked off their feet by the Undertakers insane laughter. "What the crap are you?" I asked, scared, "The Earthquake god?"

"...Ho..." The silver haired man giggled.

Then I smiled, "Yeah I guess that one is kind of funny, in a stupid, immature way."

"Can we move this along now?" Ciel asked.

"Ah, yes." I said. "Alright, you've heard your joke, lets get out of here."

"Oh, but I forgot to mention, this raven cannot work while it is here," The Undertaker replied, standing up.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Everyone bellowed in unison.

"Heh heh heh! We all have to stand on the bed is what I meant." The Undertaker said.

"You're the devil." I muttered.

We all gathered on the bed. I noticed Finny and Ciel look over at my laptop with anxiety. The images from before were still burned into my nerves, so I could only imagine what they were feeling.

Nothing was happening, the Undertaker was just looking at the raven. I swear I could hear a frog RIBBIT outside my window. (You know how some people have mice problems? Well we have a frog problem. Yeah, I know, it's weird.)

I could hear Grell's loud breathing behind me, and it was beginning to annoy me. I have a pet peeve of 'consistent noise'.

"So...what do we do?" I asked, clapping my hands together. The sudden noise startled Meylene and she nearly died of a heart attack. I still got the vibe from her that I still scared the poop out of her. Finny was no longer scared of me, no instead he couldn't take his eyes off of me. I blew air up from my lip, so that my bangs flew up. Great.

"You have to take the raven now," the Undertaker replied.

"Um, okay. I just wish that you said that a couple moments ago, before things got all awkward and I had to listen to...breather over here," I tilted my eyes at Grell.

"Well you didn't ask." he explained simply. I glared, irritated.

"Okay little raven," I said gently to Obsidian when I took him from the Undertaker's hands. "Take us back to...where are you from again?" I turned to Ciel and Sebastian as I stroked the little creature's head gently.

"July twenty-third, 1888." Ciel responded.

"Sweet. Okay Obsidian, take us back to July twenty-third, 1888." I said to the raven. It looked up at me and squawked.

"What's your problem?" I snapped. "Ugh. How do we get it to take us there."

"You have to say the words, Denzina Ranca and then say the day that you wish to go to." the Undertaker answered.

"Denzina Ranca," I said. "July twenty-third, 1888."

All the sudden my feel flew out from under me, and I was surrounded by a black cloud, as was everyone else. I screamed, because I was terrified, and Ciel shouted something at me. I felt somebody grab me and scream, and then another person grabbed onto us. I looked to see that it was Meylene on one side, and Grell was hanging onto me for his dear little life.

I swear something hit me in the forehead, and I'm pretty sure it was Grell's hand, but whatever. I was about ready to pee my pants as well, so I let it slide. Just then, there seemed to be a bright purple light at the end of the swirling black cloud.

All the sudden it opened up, and I was flung into a room. I face planted into a wall, just like Po from Kung Fu Panda did when he was trying to get into the palace to see the Furious Five. It was very painful, I do not suggest face planting into walls, for it is very hazardous to your health, kids.

Then all of a sudden Meylene landed on me. Oh and then right after that, Bard slammed into us to add the cherry on the ice cream. My eyes felt like they were going to pop out of my head, my ribcage was about to collapse and smoosh my lungs like cake.

We slid off the wall, and for reasons I do not understand at all, I was at the bottom of the pile, when it should have clearly been Bard! I mean really, the whole law of gravity and physics could explain how that was supposed to go! Ugh. Double facepalm.

"ALRIGHT GET THE HECK OFF ME!" I screeched. I jumped up, flinging Bard and Meylene off of me like boogers. I huffed and puffed, and boy did I blow the place down.

"Okay, seriously, that girl scares me!" Bard explained, once he got up. He brushed dirt off of his apron. Meylene sat in a corner of the room, rubbing her head, and mumbling some drowsy gibberish.

"Oops..." I shrugged, no tomato could turn redder than my face at that exact moment. "Sorry..."

Ciel got up, and looked the room. The room was very large, and very Victorian styled. There was a big poofy bed, and it looked very soft. I had the sudden urge to sleep on it. There was a nightstand right by it, and a small desk at the end of the room. Huh, what a boring room.

"It appears that we have returned to our time." Ciel said. He looked over at a small wooden box on his desk.

"Don't look in there!" Meylene yelped.

"Yeah, I think that's the Pandora Box." I agreed. I realized that blood was streaming out of my nose, probably from the collision from the wall. I was just glad that none of my ribs cracked when Bard pounded into us.

"Ugh, I need a cloth of some sort." I said, pinching my nose.

"Here, take this one." Finny handed me a small white cloth. "Are you okay? It looks like it hurts! Do you need me to get anything else?"

I took it graciously and began dabbing my nose. "No, I'm okay. Thank you!" Wow, this kid was really sweet! He came on to my good side a lot better than that brat, Ciel. Ciel was still considered a brat in my mind.

"Sebastian, please see to it that she gets her nose taken care of, the sight of all the blood makes her look even more disgusting." Ciel ordered.

My jaw dropped. He just put the icing on the cake.

"GRRR..." I growled. I stepped forward and grabbed Ciel by the collar, "Listen up, pal. Don't you dare call me names, or I'm gonna pwn you like no other!"

Sebastian covered his mouth with his arm, trying not to laugh at his master. Nice! I had somebody who thought I was funny!

I let Ciel go, and he quickly hurried over to Sebastian. I was definitely beginning to scare him. Muahahaha.

I observed the room, and the great hall that rested outside the door. I was dumbstruck by the style of the mansion, and I felt like a total noob. It was really big, but it was really gloomy at the same time. I mean really, the place just screamed into my ear EMO with a megaphone!

And I was going to be stuck here for three whole flipping days.

I had just been pwned by bad luck.

* * *

><p>Lol that chapter was my favorite chapter to write so far xD<p>

Please review! *don't you dare read this without reviewing* grrr...

JUST KIDDING! Hahahahaha you all know that I'm not mean (or do you? :D)

JK people, JK

Anywho, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!

SPAZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!


	12. Tigers and Pedophiles

Author's Note-

Haha just kidding! I was able to squeeze in this edited chapter too. For future reference, if you check the chapter selection, everything that actually has a chapter title, for example this one shows up as "Tigers and Pedophiles", then it is the edited and refined version. Everything titled "Chapter _" hasn't been replaced yet. Anyways, continue! :)

Also, during one VERY brief and VERY short paragraph, it implies rape, but no worries, nothing bad happens and instead we see someone we all would love to have his tushy kicked, get his tushy kicked. Just some info you will be better off knowing while reading this haha.

* * *

><p><strong>Tigers and Pedophiles<strong>

* * *

><p>I wandered down the halls of the mansion. Unfortunately I had to go with Grell, because Grell was afraid of Alois showing up and making him go back to my time. And to tell you the truth, I needed to go with somebody because the mansion was so old looking, therefore I was afraid as well. But I wasn't afraid of Alois; I'm afraid of ghosts. There I said it. Phew, that feels good to get off my chest.<p>

So by now, you can probably see that I'm not much of a demon. I'm terrified of pedophiles, traveling through time, and ghosts. And I'm so terrified of them that

I agreed to go with Grell, of which sadly, he thinks that I'm his new best friend. Triple facepalm.

Just then, I stepped on air, and tumbled down the stairs. I felt my butt get an ouchie, and my head bumped the stair rails. I fell to the bottom after what seemed like an eternity, and layed there dazed. Grell was laughing hysterically, and it took all of my will power to not jump up there and beat the snot out of him.

"Stinking wooden stairs. Why do they have to be so hard?" I complained. I got up, and rubbed my sore bottom. "Ouch."

"That was quite amusing!" Grell laughed.

"Ah hah hah hah." I laughed sarcastically. "Shut up."

Just then, a huge blast went off in the kitchen. Grell and I ran towards the noise, and I came upon the kitchen where Bard was lying there, covered in smoke. He muttered the F word and started to wipe ashes off of his smoke covered apron.

"What the crap did you do?" I asked.

"I dropped my cigarette on some dynamite I was using to cook." He answered.

My eye twitched. _Dynamite...?_

"Hmm. Sounds like the usual riff-raff that this idiot is up to." Grell answered, inspecting his fingernails.

I shook my head and exited what used to be the kitchen. I walked by a shiny pot, and I noticed my reflection in it. I realized that I had a big scar across my nose, probably from the wall. I looked at the scar curiously, when all the sudden I saw a tiger's face staring right back at me. I jumped back, frightened, and fell on my already hurting butt.

"AHHHHH!" I jumped back onto my feet. Never before, had my butt taken so much harm in a day! "Buh, I need to go outside," I muttered to myself.

Leaving Grell behind, I stepped out the front door, and began my self-tour through the courtyard. There was a maze of rosebushes in one direction, and so I decided to go over there. There was a variety of flowers everywhere, and it was so pretty! Out here was so much happier than on the inside of the mansion!

As I was skipping like a weirdo through the gardens of the manor, I realized that my butt felt weird. And I'm not talking about my butt hurting, I'm talking about feeling something flowing from it, like a limb or something. I reached back to feel a tail. Wait... a tail?

"WHAT THE...?" I freaked out and ran into a fence. Bingo, my klutziness got me even more injured. This just wasn't one of those days. I felt my ears twitching, and then I noticed golden-striped paws. I tried to get back up onto my feet, but realized that my legs were shorter, and they were shaped different. I was totally confused! What the smurf was going on here? Why was I turning into a tiger?

I buried my new muzzle into my large paws. I realized how soft my golden striped fur was. Ahhhh...so soft.

Just then, a flicker of excitement lit up in me. Maybe being a tiger wasn't that bad! Maybe I could go and scare the poop out of Ciel by roaring at him! But then a thought hit me. _That wouldn't be very nice to do to him after what he saw on my compute_r.

Meh, I guess it was time to be responsible (*shudder*) and find out why I was a tiger. Once I figured out how to move, I scampered towards the mansion. Running like a tiger was cool! I could leap so far, and it made me feel powerful.

Just then, a familiar figure stood in front of my path. I looked up to see Sebastian, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, hi?" I said.

"I see that you have discovered one of your forms," he replied.

"One of my forms, wha...?" I asked.

"Yes, demons have other forms. I see that your symbolic form is a golden tiger. How very interesting." Sebastian explained, putting a hand to his chin.

"Ummmm...okay..." I said. Great, now I was a half demon, animal freak thingy. Why couldn't I just be a normal human? Ugh! My life was going along pretty nicely until all of this crap happened! "So...what's your...animal thingy?"

"I am a crow." He answered.

I looked down. "Huh. That doesn't really seem fitting to you. I'd think of you more as a...cat or a panther or something."

Sebastian chuckled a little bit, "That is most kind, I do admire felines."

Woohoo! Score for me! The hot demon guy likes my type! I thought, thinking about how I was a tiger right now. "Heh...heh...yeah they're great. So how do I go back to being a human?"

"Whenever you want. You decide these things." Sebastian said. "Although, if you are a half-demon, then I'm not exactly sure how it goes for you."

"Great..." I muttered. "Hmm, maybe I can just make myself go back to being a human." I stood on my hind legs and declared very powerfully. "Powers of the universe, I demand to change back to being a human."

Nothing happened.

I looked up at Sebastian, he had an expression on his face that read, "What are you, an idiot?"

Yes, Sebastian, yes I am.

"WAAAAH IT DIDN'T WORK!" I whined. I lashed my tail and my ears fell down in sadness. "What do I do now?"

Sebastian sighed, "Just will yourself to be a human. You don't have to say anything exquisite, like...whatever that was all about before."

I puffed out a frustrated blurble of air like a horse. I looked up and into my skull. Me wantz to be human againz! I thought. ( I figured that if I talked like those cats off of 'Can I haz a cheezburger' it would work a little better.)

All the sudden, there was a loud pop and I fell to the ground on my newly flat face. I felt fingers and toes, and I immediately jumped up in joy. "Yay!"

Sebastian laughed a little, shook his head and walked off, saying, "Excellent. Now, I must be off to tend to the master's needs."

"Oh okay. Thank you!" I waved goodbye to him. Thank heavens that I was a human again. I could go looking around the garden again!  
>I set out through the maze of bushes, admiring every flower I saw. Each rose was perfect, and each bush was perfectly trimmed. The garden was so wide and beautiful; it was nothing like the small little patch of nothingness I had at home.<p>

A couple minutes later, I saw Finny busily searching through a bush. The sunlight lit up his perfect honey-colored hair, and his light teal eyes were as glittery as ever. And I almost fangurled in my pants. Yup, I'm telling you that I had the sweets for Finny the gardener. Sure, Sebastian was the MOST FREAKING SEXYIST BEAST EVER but Finny was more of my type. He was sweet, shy, strong, attractive, and the cutest little button, therefore, he was MINE dang it! Sorry girls, but if you try to take him away from me...I'll kill you...

I skipped up to him happily. As I approached, I noticed that his face was twisted up in a troubled frown. He seemed to be looking for something important.

"Whatcha' doing Finny boy?"

Finny's eyes lit up when he saw me, *Woohoo!* and he answered, "Oh, hello Azure! Well, you see, the breeze blew my hat off into this bush, and I can't find it!"

My eyes shifted to the tan object on my right, peeking out of the green leaves of the bush. I pulled it out and handed it to him, "Oh, you mean this hat?"

"Oh, haha! I can't believe I didn't see it there! Ha hah...heh..heh...ha...oh..." Finny blushed, embarrassed.

"Aw don't sweat it. You wouldn't believe how terrible my noticing skills are! One time I had this big yellow ball, and I was looking all over my house for an hour, and then finally my aunt pointed out that it was on my bed." I laughed.

Finny giggled, "Wow, that's pretty funny!"

"Yeah I have lots of funny and stupid stories like that, you wouldn't believe how stupid I can be!" I added.

"None of us are stupid, we just make lots of silly mistakes." Finny replied gently.

"I guess so." I chuckled. "You know what's funny, is when Ciel and Sebastian popped up in my room, I ran around all crazy and ran into my dresser. I did that because Sebastian landed on me and I was afraid that he was a creeper, and it isn't very pleasant to have surprises like that."

Finny burst into hysterical laughter. Through giggles he managed, "That's hilarious! Funny, Sebastian is so dignified, I wonder what his reaction was to that!"

"Yeah he was a little freaked at my outburst of panic, and the expression on his face was pretty awesome. Teh heh heh! A little bit after that, he was stillpretty cautious but he was all apologetic and stuff. It's too bad that you couldn't have seen it!" I answered.

Finny seemed to be very interested in what I was saying, and I noticed his eyes twinkle with amusement as he listened to my responses. After a moment or so, he realized that he was gazing and he looked away and blushed. _Duh oh...is...is this mutual...attraction!? I don't think I can handle such a foreign situation!_ In my head I was squealing and jumping out a window.

Now I'm going to skip up ahead to later that day, because I think you understand that we liked each other, and so on so forth. So to spare your precious lifetime, I'll jump to later events.

It was about 8 p.m. and I was lying on the bed in my temporary room. It was big and soft, and could make any insomniac fall asleep instantly. Or nocturnal tiger/half-demon girl/thingy or whatever the hello kitty I was. Ah screw it, I was a freak of nature.

I was lying there, thinking about how I was going to get back to my original time. That snappy voice in my head answered, You moron! Alois will show up, and then Sebastian will beat the crap out of him, steal the box and send me back! Dang, why did I have to be so mean to myself?

Just then, I heard a tap on my window. At first I thought it was that giant dog named Pluto (I met him soon after my conversation with Finny) returning to play with me, but I noticed there was a gloved finger swiping across the window.

"Ah sh-"  
>The window was flung open and then all of the sudden I was pinned to my bed. I looked up into the evil golden eyes of a man who wore glasses. He had a very handsome, yet extremely creepy...ugh-like face, and boy did it shiver my timbers.<p>

If I wasn't so tired and slow-minded at the time, I would have pwned that creeper with panic strength unlike anything you have ever witnessed. But instead, I lazily said, "And you are...?"

"Claude Faustus, and my master Alois Trancy, we are here to-"

The weirdo was interrupted by another voice, when I looked over at him, I saw a short blonde haired girl in a blue, cheesy looking outfit. "Shut up Claude. You, the tiger demon, you have tampered with our plans of ridding Sebastian and Ciel forever. We have come to punish you."

That's when my panic strength kicked in, and I kicked Claude in the zone. I ran around the room like a maniac, but soon I ran into a wall and was all pooped out. All of this freaking out lately had rid me of my panic juice.

I was dragged back onto the bed and pinned again, this time Claude the creeper dude made sure my legs were kept still. "What would you like me to do with the girl?" Claude asked, not taking his eyes off me.

The girl/boy/...you know what I wasn't even sure what he/she was. Okay kids, lets just call him an it, okay? As I was saying...ehem:

IT chuckled evilly, "Oh there is so much we could do...Hmm...I know!" IT bit it's lip. "Ravish her."

Uh oh, Pedophile-phobia was kicking in. One word was going on in my mind at that moment. ERM...

"Gladly," Claude smirked. My eyebrows snapped down on my eyes, and my eye twitched.

"Uh, I got two words for you buddy," I said. "HECK NO. There is no way I am being pedophile...inized by a creepy, Sebastian wannabe pedophile bossed around by girl-boy over there! And for crap sakes, I don't even know what I did, you nincompoops!" Honestly, I even don't understand my way of talking back then.

Claude looked at the IT. IT just shook his head, telling Claude to resume.

I also resumed fighting and struggling against the grip of the demon. His gloved hands were tight around my wrists, and it was all I could do but attempt to wriggle out of them. Trust me, when your worst fears of Pedophile-phobia are coming true, your heart feels like a big boulder in your chest, your sweat is ice cold, and coming out fast.

Then I did the only thing there was left for me to do.

I went completely still and began singing the Elmo's World song in my best Elmo voice.

"La la la la, la la la la, Elmo's world," I sang. "Elmo love's his goldfish, his crayons too..."

Claude was looking down at me, frozen in absolute weirded-outness and shock. IT's eye twitched.

"Ohhhh that's Elmo's world-" I took my chance. I began spazzy spaz spaz spazaming and foaming at the mouth like a possessed person having an epilepsy attack at the same time. I went absolutely berserk and squirmed my way out faster than you can say BAKA!

I ran down the hall as if my butt was aflame and began screaming out the name of the one person that could help me out of this crap.  
>"SEBASTIAN! HELLLLPPPP!"<p> 


	13. Pwnage

**Pwnage**

* * *

><p>Like a lighting flash, Sebastian hit the ground. Or at least the ground that he was supposed to hit. I had managed to trip and fall right before Sebastian's feet were supposed to meet the ground and instead he smashed me. My eyes bugged out and the air was forced out of my body at both ends. And my dear readers, I think you know what I mean. And you probably are like, "Dude that is flipping gross!" but news flash, when a demonic person squishes your stomach that had recently held tacos in it, your gonna get some air from the rear end.<p>

Sebastian simply said, "Sorry," and then proceeded to sucker punch Claude in the face. _Sorry? SORRY?_! That's it?! Dude, he made me fart in front of him! Ugh! My life was ruined...

As soon as I recovered from the trauma, which was a mix of humiliation, pain and shock, I stammered back onto my feet. My knees were wobbling, but I knew that I had a solid duty to help Sebastian tear up that poop worshiping creeper named Claude!

Immediately I thought about being a tiger. I became massive, longer, and long, menacing fangs grew from my gums. I became furry and I had more violent thoughts in my head. Maybe as soon as we kicked Claude and Alois's butts I could eat some fish and make them smell my tiger breath... Mwahahaha...

I leaped up to the scene where Sebastian and Claude were deep in a fight. It was amazing to see how they both moved like graceful, ninja killing machines. I proceeded to bite off Claude's head when I felt something sharp graze my side. I roared in pain and turned to kill whoever had inflicted the pain upon me. Nobody injures Azure when she's in her furious, furry, feminine fatality freakish form.

The first thing I did was swipe my paw. I heard Alois scream like a little baby girl when I hit IT. IT was crouched on the ground, with its cheek bloodied with three claw marks. In one hand it held a thin fencing sword that was red with my blood. IT looked so pathetic, like a little submissive maid. I laughed at Alois evilly.

"Oh, wook at woo, wittle baby a Awois all beaten up by the big mean tigger." I sneered.

"You, you wretch! You beastly-"

"Oh shut up you imbecile. You deserve it, so take your chowder and enjoy this life lesson!" I interrupted.

Just then Sebastian was pinned to the wall. With Claude's hand firmly on his throat, Sebastian managed out, "Don't be too rude,"

I shook my great, golden striped head and tackled Claude to the ground. I began clawing and ripping up the creep like crazy. I was pissed at this, he had tried to...actually I'm not going to think about that, and he had brought back horrific childhood memories. I was on a solid mission to kill!

"I'm gonna bust you up son!" I growled as I scratched Claude up. A look of fear seemed to break through on his statue-serious face. I then opened my large jaws wide and picked the pedophile up. I flung him down the halls of the mansion like a rag doll. Vengeful satisfaction passed through my whole being.

Alois called out at Claude and ran after him. I looked at Sebastian in a look that said, "Should we chase after them?" but Sebastian shook his head. We watched in amusement as the two idiots ran for their lives.

I changed back to human form and dusted my hands off. Sebastian put his gloves back on like he had just cleaned off a dirty dish or something. I frowned, confused and began to walk in the direction of my room.

A question that probably should have come to me a little earlier suddenly popped into my head. I asked, "So, why do you serve Ciel and why does Claude serve Alois? I mean, you guys are demons, and you're a lot stronger. One would think that you shouldn't have to serve them."

Sebastian turned and looked at me thoughtfully. "I am surprised that question didn't happen sooner."

I sighed, "Yeah me too. You should know by now that I'm quite the slow thinker."

"It's alright, and I find you to be quite the interesting, and intelligent being." Sebastian answered. "I serve the young master because I have signed a contract with him. The same goes for Alois and Claude."

"What kind of contract?" I asked. I then began to smell a foul smell. Yup, I know where that came from...and I'm pretty sure that Sebastian knew where that came from too, because it was pretty loud...*Infinity facepalm*

"A long time ago, when the young master had been kidnapped by a pagan religion, amidst his misery and fear, he reached me. And out of desperation, he agreed to sign a contract with me, a contract which is permanent. The agreement on it says that I can have his soul once he achieves his goal. During that time, I shall serve him and do whatever he wants me to do, and protect him-even if it means I die." He explained.

I shuddered. So the demon was out for Ciel's soul. Was I supposed to take souls too? Good crap I felt like a total noob at all of this. "Sounds like brutal beans."

"Whatever that means." Sebastian looked at me weird. Oh look at me! First I fart in front of him, and now this, I was talking in my made up, modern day of 2011, teenager language and expecting him to understand it and weirding him out some more! Why don't I just start doing the chicken dance and make things even better! UGH.

I nodded an awkward goodbye to him and headed back to my room. A lot had happened to me today, and I needed some sleep. Or some insomnia thinking time. That was probably what was going to happen. After all, I had the image of Claude's creepy pedophile glasses glinting at me...yeah I wasn't going to be sleeping for a while. Probably never again.

My life wasn't going so well.


	14. TMTD and TMTDH

**Teenage Mutant Demon Tigers and Teenage Mutant Demon Tiger Hormones**

**AKA (TMDTATMDH)**

* * *

><p>I woke up with another dreadful sleep hangover. I tried to get out of the bed, but with my morning depth perception disorder, I misjudged the distance and I ended up falling right off the bed and on my face with a great big THUMP.<p>

"Muhhhh..." I growled sleepily. It took about fifteen minutes for me to finally get enough motivation to move, and you know what's sad? All I did was move on my side and go back to sleep. Yeah, for those of you who have insomnia, you definitely understand my issues.

Just then, somebody swung open the door. The edge of the door hit me in the head really hard, and I got really pissed.

"MAJUGABUHUG!" which in my tired, morning mumbleism means, "What the hell? That freaking hurt!"

I squinted my eyes tiredly and unhappily to see who had disrupted my bearish slumber. I was about to call them an idiot in my morning mumbleism, but then I saw that it was Sebastian. Again, I was embarrassed by my typical female teenager displays.

"So, how are you liking the floor? Do you find it hard enough?" He teased.

I sat up and yawned loudly. "I fell off the bed."

He pulled a face, "I see that."

"I could use a cup a' Joe," I muttered, rubbing my eye.

"I told the young master of the events that took place last night. He wishes to speak to you first thing this morning." Sebastian reached down and helped me up.

"Yeah...uh...I need food first. And some time to pull myself together, 'cause I am not in functioning mode right now." I answered.

Sebastian just looked at me expectantly.

I sighed, irritated. "Translation: I DO NOT LIKE INTERRIGATIONS IN THE MORNING." Sebastian tilted his head and gave me some sort of puppy dog look. I continued, "And no matter how...nice...and...*drools* angelic your face is, I'm not gonna talk until I get my food."

"I'll carry you to his study." Sebastian said, a playful tone to his voice.

Heh, well we both know I can't deny that, Sebastian.

Again, I almost fangurled in my pants. I almost fangurled so much in my pants that I would've rocketed to the moon. Oh and here comes the best part: my response.

"OHHHHHHHHH ! TAKE ME TAKE ME TAKE ME TAKE ME TAKE ME! OHHHHH THIS IS SO AWESOME! AH HAH HAH! IN YOUR FACE BAD LUCK! IN YOUR FACE WORLD! MAHAH HAH HAH!"

I held my arms out enthusiastically, beckoning him. Sebastian chuckled and picked me up. I had to keep myself from kicking my legs out of pure excitement as he picked me up like a little cradled baby. I was so happy! Ha ha suckers! I got Sebastian to hold me! MWAHAHAHAHA!

Okay, sorry that wasn't very nice to rub that in like that. *punches self in the eye* OW!

But you know what sucked? Sebastian was so fast that the whole moment ended in like five seconds. Before I knew it, my fangurl fantasy was over and we were standing at Ciel's study. I heard Ciel say, "Come in," as if he had eyes that could see through the door. That, or he probably heard my fangurlish hyperventilating. That was probably what happened.

I just barged right in very elephant-like. I called out to Ciel, "Watcha want, Ciel the...uh...Seal?" Ciel the Seal...?

Ciel cleared his throat uncomfortably.

I shrugged, "Well seriously, what do you want to discuss?"

"Well first off I need to know a couple things," Ciel began.

"No way..." I replied sarcastically.

"Will you cut that out?" Ciel growled.

"Stop what?" I asked, purposely trying to make him even more angry. Ha! Every time I hear that, I think of kid history. Yeah, I know, I look like a real idiot now. News flash, it was about eight in the morning and I do not think very clearly before noon.

Ciel just glared. His little blue eyebrow was pinched down on his eye so tight that I thought that his eyeball would pop out.

"Alright, sorry. What's your first question." I sighed.

"How did Claude and Alois get in?" He asked, leaning forward on his desk, putting his head on his hands.

"Well let me think. Claude tapped on my window and then they burst in like savages!" I thrashed.

Sebastian shook his head, "What a rude guest."

"I'd say." I agreed. "And then he tried to kill me...like a serial killer. "

"He tried to mutilate you?" Ciel stood up suddenly.

I drew my head back and narrowed my eyes. "Um, yeah that. I didn't know that you would care so much."

"It's just that it's absolutely heinous of him to do that. Let me guess, Alois told him to do it?"

"Yerp." I answered.

"What a disgusting being he is." Ciel remarked.

"Ditto." I was beginning to feel tired again.

"Do you know why they attacked you?"

"I'm still confused on the subject, but Alois said something about me the tiger demon and me foiling his plans." I answered, biting a fingernail.

"Interesting. Azure, you may leave now. Sebastian and I will discuss this now." Ciel said abruptly.

I sniffed, "Kay, sweet." I got up and exited the study quickly. You have no idea how much I wanted to just go and eat some food! I mean really, I was considering eating Ciel because I was so hungry! Sure, Sebastian's luscious body could keep my eyes full forever, but my stomach was beginning to want Ciel. That gave me a scary thought.

Was I craving a soul or something? Was demonic nature beginning to effect me? I also thought about how I had considered eating Ciel, and that led me to think about what Sebastian had said to me. Eventually Sebastian was going to take Ciel's soul, and the whole idea of it made me sad. But, if Ciel had agreed to the whole thing, I guess I was just going to have to let it slide.

After eating some weird British breakfast that Bard had prepared, I decided to go outside. I wanted to go chill with Finny again, because Finny was nice, easy to make laugh, and...*purrs like a drunk cat* a babe in my eyes. If you ever got the idea that I would end up with Sebastian, I just have to say...PHSYCE! Mwahahahaha! Seriously dudes, Finny's my age, and I have a age limit on those I will have actual intimacy with.

But, there is no age limit on fangurlness.

As I proceeded to leave the mansion, my ears picked up some sort of clicking sound. At first I just ignored it and kept walking. I passed a tree just before it happened.

All the sudden something whipped past my face. I nearly crapped my pants out of terror. My eyes were stretched as wide as they could go, and my eyebrows were fighting for space with my forehead. I looked up and down a long silver pole that had shot out of nowhere. My blue eyes traveled up the object, until they fell upon a tall man standing in a tree.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked, completely gobstopped in the stoppin gobber.

"I am William T. Spears, and I am here looking for a half-demon." The man answered, shrinking down the long silver pole and propping up his glasses with what looked like tree clippers.

Oh crap.


	15. Shinigami In the House

**Shinigami In the House**

* * *

><p>I tried to relax. Okay Azure, it's time for another one of those lies that really do not work. I put my hands on my hips casually. "So um, William T. Spears, eh?"<p>

"Yes. I smell a faint demonic scent. Have you seen a demon?" The man asked, pushing his glasses on his face. I noticed that he had the same freaky green eyes like Grell.

"Um, no...of course not." I lied, my voice squeaking like a teenage boy going through puberty.

He shook his head and shrank his tree clipper thingy back. "Oh my, you're the demon."  
>"Oh um..." I muttered, slapping my forehead.<p>

He leaped down and landed right in front of me, the force from his landing blowing me away and onto my butt. He just stared at me, his green gaze burning into my head.

"Hmm...interesting." He thought aloud.

I narrowed my eyes. "Are you here to 'ravish' me too? 'Cause I can assure you it will not end very well for you." Hey, that rhymed!

He looked at me like, "What the crap is wrong with you?"

Honestly creepy man, I've been trying to figure that out for thirteen years.

"Um...no. I was actually here to see if you were a threat at all, but seeing as you do not possess complete demonic traits, you aren't a threat.

Therefore, I will not kill you." He answered. Phew, I was gonna live!

"Uh, yeah, okay." I stammered, scratching my head. "That's good, I suppose."

"Why is your scent so faint? Why do you seem so pathetic?" He asked.

I glared, "Oh, I'll turn into a tiger and whoop your tushie so hard, and that will show you how pathetic my temper is."

"I do not have any interest in challenging you. I do not kill those I do not have to kill." He answered. "You'd end up dead before you could count to three."

"Alright nerd, that does it!" I snarled, changing into a tiger again.

"Wait!" Some freakishly weird voice called in the distance. Yep, it was none other than the world famous Grell.

"My handsome William, you've come back for me, haven't you?" He said, attempting to glomp on the man. William just jumped away, and Grell ran into a tree.

"Whoa, so you like have a crush on him too?" Okay, that was just weird. Grell was totally boy crazy, and it made me a little uncomfortable, not because I was disturbed by homosexuality, but because of his gender confused...ness. *Shudders* I just reminded myself that Grell was a complete wackadoodle, and he thought he was a girl. Even that made me go yikes.

"He loves every man he sees." William rolled his eyes.

True dat.

"Um, yeah okay." I said awkwardly. I cleared my throat. "So uh, now what?"

"I need to go back to the Soul Reaper world." William replied, examining his hand.

"Soul Reapers, wha...?" I asked.

Grell brought out a big chainsaw. "William and I are Soul Reapers! See our customized soul harvesting devices?"

I widened my eyes. "Yeah...I see them all right. They're...they're huge! Are all of them so freakin' big?"

"Most of them," Grell answered. "Some sissies use little ones like kitchen knives and stuff."

Still trying to grasp the whole Soul Reaper funkyness, I said, "So...are you guys like Shinigami? Like on the show Bleach?"

"What on earth is Bleach?" William asked.

I shrugged. "I still don't know. Some crazy anime show."

"What's anime?"

"Um...it will happen in the future. You'll see."

"The future...?"

Grell stepped in, "You see, my precious Will, she's from the future."

"Hmm. That's interesting. No wonder when I look at you, I see a bit of Ciel Phantomhive." William said, fixing his glasses again.

What?

"What'cha sayin' now?" I frowned, confuzzled as confuzzled can get.

"You don't see it? Ah wait..." William caught himself. "If you're from the future, then you wouldn't know."

"What the Ambercrombie and Fitch are you talking about?" I demanded, annoyed.

"Yeah, Will, what are you talking about?" Grell asked.

"Look at her, Sutcliffe. Can't you see the composition of her soul?" William said.

Grell fluttered his eye lashes, "Oh Will, you can call me Grell. How many times do I have to remind you?" He then looked deeply into my eyesand it made me uncomfortable. "I do see it. How very interesting."

By now, I had lost my patience. Ahem:

"YOU BETTER TELL ME WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT OR I'LL BITE YOUR FACES OFF!"

For a moment they just looked at each other, and then Grell nodded to William.

"You're Ciel's descendent. Can't you see? You're his grand-daughter." William explained.

My mouth dropped in disbelief. My eyes blinked over and over again rapidly. How the smurf could I be his grand daughter? That was just...huh. There really are no words to describe that.

"Wha...?"

"That's where you're demonic half comes from. I don't know how to explain it, but the shards of his soul that have been passed to you are shards of a demonic soul." William said.

"But Ciel isn't a demon..." Grell bit his bottom lip.

William closed his eyes. "Maybe not yet."

I fainted.

* * *

><p>Okay! Yeah sorry that chapter was short. But hey, at least I updated.<br>SPAZ ON MY FRIENDS! :D  
>~SPAZZZZZZZ!<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys!**

**Okay sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been super uper duper busy lately with school. My laptop is in the shop right now for fixing cuz it's all screwy lately. So now I'm sneaking on my dad's laptop to write this for ya xD**

**Anyways, these apologies will come often cuz i've got a freaking busy life lol!**

**i hope that you guys like it, and just to make it extra special there is a cuteness in there (well at least my sad attempt at one so yeah...xD)**

**Anyways, here it is!**

* * *

><p><strong>BTW: <strong>

**Dear Fanfiction Authorities (if you happen to see this)**

**Not to be annoying or rude or anything, but something is really screwed up with the documents loader thingy lately. Maybe it's just mine, but I like typed this chapter three different times and every time i pressed 'save' it deleted the entire story. plus all the words were smushed together as i was typing. but i spent lots of time on each document, and to have that happen to it really really pissed me off as I did spend lots of time on it. Anyways, I'd look into that if I were you, and stuff...Just saying...cuz as a writer, it's really really annoying when you spend like two hours writing a thing and when you save it it all just gets deleted. so yup...that's all I have to say.**

**-SPAZZZ**

* * *

><p><strong>Freaking out-Some more<strong>

My head was throbbing so much once I awoke. Trying to pull it together, I recollected my memories of the events that took place before I passed out. I was lying on the grass, and a blade was most irritatingly poking into my ear. My body tingled at the feeling of it and I immediately sat up to get my ear away from the stupid grass.

I noticed that Grell and Mr. Creepy were no longer there. In fact, from where the sun was in the sky, it had been a while since I passed out, so they must've just left me there. Yeah, pssh. What great people they were. Just leaving an unconscious teenage girl lying on the ground for some pedophile to just come by and haul into his creepy van. Yeah, I've got serious pedo-phobias. But seriously, what kind of friend/weird person that just follows me around leaves a person just lying unconsciously on the ground. Humph! Great people indeed. Tssk.

I dragged myself off the ground and headed into the mansion. I thought about this new information that I just pleasantly had come upon. _Holy figs, _I thought. Could I seriously be Ciel's great-great-great granddaughter or whatever? It just didn't seem right. And if I got my demon….um…demon-ness (if that's even a word….*epic grammar fail*) from him, then that must mean that he was a demon himself, but then that wouldn't be right because Sebastian was a demon and he was going to take Ciel's soul one day and then…yeah…..that just wasn't right. So….what did William mean when he said that maybe Ciel wasn't a demon yet? Like was Ciel going to have Sebastian turn him into a demon or something? This just didn't make sense.

From having to use my useless, small brain too much in order to think of smart things, I headed towards the hall was where my temporary room was inside the estate. I needed to cool off. I needed to find a place where I could think by myself and where I could try to accept all this crap. I just was way too confuzzled.

As I made my way towards my room, I passed by Finny in the hall. I think he said something like, "Are you alright?" but I was in too much distress to pay attention. Normally once I saw that cute face my heart would get a thump-thumpity-thumpin, but nope. Not this time, I was too freaked out of my mind.

I barged into my room and not bothering to shut the door behind me, I flopped my butt down onto my bed. I leaned over with my elbows on my knees and put my palms up to my face. My fingers pressed at my temples and I rubbed my eyes.

Someone entered the room, and though I was aware of their presence, I didn't try to hide my feelings. A gentle hand settled on my shoulder. I knew it was Finny because of his innocent aura he gave off. For a while he just looked at me, concerned. I let out a sigh.

"What's the matter?" he asked sweetly.

I looked down at my lap and then up into his sea green eyes. "Ugh…I….I don't know. I just feel a little overwhelmed I guess."

"Overwhelmed?" He pressed.

"Yeah. I just keep coming upon all this weird information just suddenly and so often that I'm beginning to lose it. It's like a giant potato is being stuffed down my throat." I answered.

Finny nodded in understanding. "Interesting analogy," he chuckled. "well, if it helps, I used to feel that way too when I started working here. I'm sorry that you feel that way."

"It's alright. It's just a little freaky that's all." I said. I leaned my head over on his shoulder. For a minute I was worried that he thought I was getting just a little too _friendly _if ya know what I mean. Heh heh heh…..*wink wink, nudge nudge* Who knows, maybe I was. I probably was, after all he was really cute and….yeah I'm gonna shut up and move on now…

Luckily for me, he responded in a pretty positive way I'd have to say. He leaned his head gently over mine. I almost had an epic fangirl heart attack from pure fangirlish excitedness. Again, epic grammar fail.

It was weird, no one from the opposite gender had really ever shown me this kind of affection. Well there was this one kid who stalked me in the 7th grade. Oh but then I had another stalker in 8th grade who was a girl who thought that we were destined to be together and she wrote me letters saying that she would kill me if I didn't love her…..heh heh yeah when that happened my uncle told school authorities and now she's in the looney bin. Yeah, enough said about my psychopath/weirdo-filled life.

Almost unconsciously, I said quietly, "You smell good." _Uh oh,_ I thought. That was indeed a weird thing to say.

But hey, again, luckily for me he replied, "Thanks! I've been outside in the new rose garden."

BOOYAH! I was having a weird streak of luck that day. I mean, that almost never happens!

"Cool," I breathed. It was then that we drifted just slightly off of each other. We were looking in each other's eyes. It was like one of those scenes you would see in a chick flick. I figured that those moments are probably a bunch of B.S. that Hollywood just came up with, but to stuff it all back in my attitude ridden mouth, it was happening to me right now.

Our faces slowly drew closer and closer until BAM. My lips were on his. You're probably like: "HOLY SMURF!" right now. And all I have to say is, I KNOW RIGHT? Here I was, possibly the weirdest girl on this planet, kissing a living, breathing 16 year old guy who just happened to be really cute.

Alright, I'm gonna pull out of this sappy scene (although my constant insomniac you-can-tell-I-really-haven't-had-much-sleep-in-my-life interruptions of randomness probably ruined it for ya anyways) because I really am not the kind of person to be all love, doves and chocolate…um…doves. Mmm….chocolate…..

ANYWAYS after we….heh heh…kissed Finny said, "Wow, I've never done that before…."

I laughed. "Yeah, me neither. The only guy I've ever kissed was my uncle," I then gave it more thought. "and my dad when I was little I guess."

Finny nodded. "By the way, won't you're parents notice if you are gone for three days? Sorry to ruin the moment, I just was wondering…"

"Oh it's alright. And no, my parents are uh…well they died. And my aunt, who takes care of me isn't home right now and she won't be back for a while. The only one who will really notice is my friend Cassie." I answered. I didn't really mind telling him about my parents, after all, he was Finny and I knew he would take the information well.

"Oh alright." He said.

"Yup."

For a while it was quiet. It was just like ten seconds or so, but still it was a little bit of an awkward silence. I looked over at Finny, who seemed to be deep in thought.

"Let me guess," I intruded on the silence. "You're wondering about my parents."

"A little I suppose." He admitted. Good, he was honest with me. That's always a good thing to have in a relationship….heh heh don't mind me, just analyzing a potential boyfriend here like the nerd I am. "Sorry."

"Aw, it ain't no trouble at all. It's hard to talk about, but I trust you, so it's all good." I explained. I took in a deep breath and continued. "When I was really little, my parents were killed by this serial killer. He could have gotten me too, but I escaped. My aunt and uncle later came to get me and they've been taking care of me ever since, well except my uncle died in a car accident, but you get the point."

Nodding his head respectfully and out of understanding, "Wow. You're a lot like Ciel,"

"Yeah, that's what they tell me," I agreed.

There was another silence, but this one lasted slightly shorter than the other one. Finny was the one to break silence that time. "I never really knew my parents."

"Really?" I asked. I was kind of in the same boat, as I was very little when they were killed.

"Yes. I was taken from them when I was too young to remember them. I was used as an experiment by those who took me until Sebastian found me." Finny said, almost casually.

My eyes widened. "Woah. Really? That's freakin rough!"

He shrugged. "Yeah. It's the reason why I like the outdoors so much. They never let me out. They just kept me locked up in a cell all the time."

"Oh my gosh, that's awful! I'm sorry!" I exclaimed. Seriously, how was it even possible that he wasn't terrified of adults? That's how I was a little bit. That's how most kids that are abused react in society.

"Well, it's all in the past you know, and I'm here now, and I love what I do now, so I've moved on." Finny added, smiling optimistically.

"True, true!" I agreed. "You just can't let the past rule your life. You gotta move on and get things done and add some awesomeness to the world!"

"Exactly," He said. His green eyes twinkled. "I wish that Ciel could think like we do."

"Yeah. But I can imagine that it must be hard for him, after all he has been through. It was hard for me." I pointed out.

"As it was for me." Finny agreed. "But hopefully one day he will be able to see the light."

A morbid thought crossed my mind. Unfortunately for me I knew how Ciel's story would end. I closed my eyes for a brief moment but snapped them back open to hide my thoughts and emotions. It was really too bad that he just gave his life away, but I suppose it was his choice. I just hoped that he would be able to see the beauty this world has to offer before he…you know…

Tiredly, I leaned back and laid across my bed and yawned. Finny fell back with me, laying beside me. I snuggled up to his arm most contentedly.

Well, this day was going by quite bipolarishly I'd have to say. One moment it's all happy and then it's all crappy then it's happy again. Hmm…I just rhymed again. Woot woot.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah I hope you liked it. Again, thanks to all of you for reading this! I love ya'll and you guys are all awesome :)<strong>

**i'm reading this and realizing just how random my insomnianess is xD**

**K i gotta go now and do something productive with my precious life...*looks at TV* yeah im gonna do that **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys!**

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while...oh yeah I already apologized in my previous chapter...and the one before that...and before that...and before...YEAH you get the point. I have updating issues xD buhhh i hate my figging busy life...dang school. UGH! well i can't just keep apologizing every single chapter, im sure all of you guys are already like: "Yeah okay shut up SPAZZZ we get it." and then you make a face like this: -_-***

**anywhodoodles, from this day forward, I APOLOGIZE FOR MY LATE UPDATES, IN THE PAST AND IN THE FUTURE!**

**and thank you guys for not attacking me like a bunch of crazed chickens making their escape from the chicken coop...heh funny story cuz that actually happened to me once, like i was attacked by real chickens. it hurt.**

**Yeah...i've got adhd as you can see...good crap i need some food right now!**

**anyways, you guys probably don't even care, as you are right not to xD you see, everything going on in my head comes right out on this paper, i can't help it .**

**CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

**honestly i have no idea...heh heh..heh...**

**im just kind of improvising here...**

**um i guess some more interesting stuff, more epic fangirl moments, some interesting holy "insert random word"s from Azure and all that wonderful stuff.**

**Oh if you guys are wondering, don't worry there will be some more cute stuff with Finny and Azure later on (but Azure's definetely gonna be older than she is right now...cuz that would just be a little weird between a little 13 year old girl ya know? lol), but i need you're guy's help to decide when exactly i should put it! thanks! :)**

* * *

><p>Oh Barf<p>

I think I drifted off to sleep. Partly because I had a nightmare about a giant man-eating mushroom that wanted to hit me in the butt with his mushroom wand. Only that kind of crap happens in my dreams. As you can see, my mind is filled with basically everything weird you can imagine times a google. My head is like browsing on google, you search for one thing and a whole bunch of other weird B.S. just pulls up instead. Yeah I know, I've got problems.

Opening my eyes, I slowly came back out of my insanely, surprisingly terrifying nightmare. You people need to know one thing, I love my butt. It lets me sit on it all day and never talks back to me, and no stupid mushroom is gonna hit it with a giant wand!

...Yeah...anyways I yawned rather loudly and then stretched my arms, but my hand smacked into something warm, soft and hard at the same time. Then I remembered. _Oh man...I fell asleep next to Finny. I hope I didn't wake him up..._I looked over at him, and he seemed perfectly undisturbed. In fact, he was even smiling contentedly.

Then I realized something. I gasped out of pure happiness and excitedness. I gasped so hard I almost started choking. The best thing ever had just happened to me. And no, it isn't what you think it is. Ehem:

"OHHH YEAHHHHH! WOOOHHH! I FINALLY GOT SOME FREAKIN SLEEP IN MY LIFE! YEAH HAH HAH HAH! IN YOUR FACE INSOMNIA!" I screamed extremely joyfully and triumphantly. Finny seemed to almost have a heart attack because his eyes bulged and he jumped right off the bed, knocking over a dresser.

I started doing my "I'm so awesome" dance, celebrating the fact that I had managed to get some rest. But then I realized the trama I just put Finny through. Sucking in a big breath of air, I calmed down. I ran over to Finny who seemed all tangled up in the dresser. His breaths were deep and frantic and his eyes were wide open, staring blankly at the world in front of him.

I got him out of the dresser and kind of pulled him over to the wall. His breathing slowed down just a little and he began to relax-just a little.

"Whoa...whoa relax...sorry, I just got excited..." I attempted to say.

He panted. "You...almost...made...me...die..."

I pulled an awkward grin of...awkwardness. "Heh...yeah sorry about that."

He swallowed and sat up a little straighter. "It's fine. I'm just a little shaken up..."

I facepalmed. "Yeah, whoops."

"Okay, I think I'm fine now. I'd have to say, you win the award for scaring me the most. Which is quite a big thing, seeing as Sebastian could terrorize one so easily." He said.

"Dang...if only I got that on video. I would be the awesomest person ever on Youtube...I should have brought my camera. Dang it." I then responded to what Finny had said. "Sebastian can be scary?"

Yeah no derp Azure, he's a demon...gosh im so stupid.

"Yes. But he keeps us in order, and if it weren't for him, the mansion wouldn't be as stunning as it is." Finny answered kindly. See, there's another good quality, he answers me kindly when I ask stupid questions. That's a great thing to look for in a guy, especially for me, being the dumb blonde I am.

"Well that's good I suppose." I said.

Just then Sebastian appeared in the doorway just a second after I spoke. Well speak of the devil! Heh, you see what I did there, you know because Sebastian is a demon and...yeah whatever...buh.

"Azure, the young master would like to speak to you." He said quickly. His maroon eyes then flitted over to look at Finny. "And you..."

Finny flinched at the sound of him being addressed by Sebastian.

"Go help Mey-Rin out in the courtyard."

Finny looked at me, dipped his head politely and then followed Sebastian's orders. He really was afraid of Sebastian. I was afraid of Sebastian, I was afraid of looking at him for too long because he was so hot that I would melt/lose my sanity/die from epic fangirl heart thump kaboom.

"What does he need with me?" I asked. My stomach lurched as I thought about how he was possibly my great great grandfather or something. Maybe because of this I'd be forced to be nice to him...yeah that wasn't gonna happen. It was too much fun teasing him.

"It will be explained once you go and see him." Sebastian said. "I have other things to attend to, so if you could just..."

I sighed most dramatically. "BUHHHH...fine." Sebastian seemed to dissapear, and I dragged my lazy butt off the bed and out the door. Couldn't I go eat something first? I mean, it had been a whole freaking hour and a half since I had last eaten. It was horrible! Suddenly I craved ice cream. I began to wonder if I should ransack the kitchen in order to find it, but I realized that it was in the 1800's, of course they wouldn't have ice cream.

"Of course they don't have ice cream, some evil goblin is just trying to ruin my life, I just know it," I growled. I most unwillingly made my way across the grand balcony and found my way over to Ciel's study. The door was open just a crack.

Suddenly I yanked open the door and barged right in like a rhinocerous on drugs. I loved how he nearly fainted. I almost wished that he had the same reaction Finny did. Finny's reaction was priceless. "Yo whaddup Ciel?"

"Azure, I'm begining to wonder if it is your primary goal in life to kill me by giving me a heart attack." He said after he calmed down.

"Oh, just one of em." I replied. "I've got other goals like prank you with a fake rat, blow an airhorn in your ear, plastic wrap the toilet, take over the world with an army of bunnies-"

"Please focus," He commanded. "I know it's really hard, but please, just stay on subject here."

I nodded my head like a zealous-about-loving-his-master dog. "Okay."

"Good." He continued, "I need you do help me deal with Claude."

I made a grossed out face, "Oh barf."

"I know that you have...mixed feelings about him-"

"_Mixed feelings?_" I burst into hysterical, unbelievable laughter. "Ciel, that guy was gonna...*cough cough* rape me *cough cough*"

"I know, and I am sorry about that." He sighed. "But something must be done to keep him from trying to mess everything up again."

I closed my eyes and leaned my head back. "I know, I know."

"Now, the two days that you have left to spend here are near their end. He knows that, which means he's going to try to use his special artifact to capture one of us and send us through time again."

"So what do you want me to do?" I asked.

"I was thinking I'd have Sebastian distract Claude while you infiltrated the Trancy place and retrieved the box. You see, two demons against one usually doesn't end well for the one. This is why this plan would work." He explained.

"Okay yeah I know. It's just that everytime I think of that little booger I just get all freaked out and stuff. Alois is such a pain in the donkey and so evil he could be a demon himself, like a true demon!" I said.

Ciel closed his one blue eye. "True that. He believes that because bad things happen to him, he can do bad things to other people."

"Oh barf...I hate people like that. Those people just gotta learn to loooove." I said, shaking my head dissaprovingly at the thought of that little pixied brat Alois.

"I suppose I could do it. But I'm just warning you, if I end up running into Alois, I can't gauruntee that he's gonna look to pretty after I depart from him." I said.

"That's fine. Do what you need to, he needs to learn his lesson." Ciel agreed.

I gaped my mouth and raised an eyebrow. Did he just tell me it was okay if I smothered Alois to death? Um...okayyy...

"Now, I was also wondering if you could go help Bard. The man seems to have no idea how to run the kitchen, and seeing how you handled everything when I was staying with you, I thought it would be best if I had you show him a thing or two." Ciel asked. He seemed serious. "Oh and help him clean up whatever horrible thing just happened in there. I could smell it from just below the balcony. It's terrible."

Holy fignewtons, it was just a day and then all of the sudden I'm his servant? What the crap? Grr!

I slapped my hand to my forehead. "Bah fartbag!"

* * *

><p><strong>Heh yeah I hope you liked it<strong>

**It took me a while to come up with plus some serious writers block and spazzzing in order to figure this out, but i did it! lol**

**please review, i love you all and you guys are all awesome ;)**

**im gonna go run into a wall and see if that will make me pass out so i can actually sleep...i guess i need to go get Finny.**

***walks up to Finny* **

**Me: Hey Finny**

**Finny: Uh..hi...?**

***wiggles eyebrows at Finny***

**Finny: What do you want with me SPAZZZ...?**

**Me: I need to go to sleep but I can't, so I'm gonna try to fall asleep next to you and see if I get the same outcome as Azure.**

**Finny:...ah what?**

***grabs him by the shirt and hauls him off***

**Me: Oh come on ya big fig newton! You're coming whether you want to or not! :3**

**...yeah well I dunno when the next chapter will be published, my life's extremely hectic with school and everything cuz its the end of the year and stuff. Anyways, please review and help me decide when some more intense cute stuff should happen! thanks guys, i wuv you! :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello my readers/fellow fangirls or fanboys! (lol is it just me or does this site mainly have girls just writing fanfictions? seriously all the people i've read stories from and such are all girls lol!) but if there are guys on here, then i epicly love you! lol**

**hey look on my profile pictures, i put up a picture of Azure! :D yeah it's a picture of Azure that I drew on paint, just to give you guys an idea of what she looks like. that picture is a picture of her being older, like not 13 haha. which in that part of the story, that will get to be the real reason why its rated M haha. (other than the fact that this story talks about rape and stuff lol)**

**alright...not sure where this chapter is gonna go, all i know is that its gonna be crazy, ya know, seeing as i write this story out of insomniac moments and as a way to entertain myself, seeing as i can't sleep and im bored. besides, isn't it a little scary and exciting to read the crap that an ADHD insomniac puts out on the internet? *wiggles eyebrows suggestively***

**well im listening to the opening songs from Kuroshitsuji, hopefully that will give me some inspiration as to what i should write...man its been a while since i saw the last episode *cries* they should've kept going with the series. Seriously, out of all the anime shows that have like 87653435000000000.9876 episodes in them, why can't my lovely Sebastian be in at least one of them? i just can't get enough...im so obsessed that it's scaring me xD but hey, aren't we all at this stage? its the whole reason we're reading these fanfics, and heaven forbid, the crap im writing in these author notes that im pretty sure people don't really bother to read xD bless your face if you actually do read these things, you must have a great deal of patience!**

**man...i need to read the manga...all i've seen is the anime...**

**and for crapsakes, could someone make my neighbors stupid dogs shut up? god, no freakin wonder I can't sleep! ...other than the insomnia part..but seriously, the barking is not helping! AGHHHHH .**

**HOLY CRAP i get off topic! i blame you *points at ADHD god* k here it is!**

* * *

><p><strong>Roasted Dog Crap<strong>

"Stupid little bratty kid...thinks he can boss me around. Hmmph! I could kick his butt!" I grumbled as I stomped down the balcony stairs. "I didn't boss him around when he stayed with me!"

I turned a corner in order to go to the kitchen. _On the other hand, you don't really have anything to do right now. _I admitted to myself. At least I would be doing something productive. But hey, wasn't visiting Finny, my current love interest, (other than Sebastian of course!) productive? Well...at least it was productive for me...

Continuing down the hallway, something caught my attention. Something that has scarred me up to this day and probably well into the future:

"HOLY CRAP!" I keeled over and coughed as the aroma of all aromas wafted past my nose. What the smurf could make such a smell? Yuck!

I shuddered and covered my mouth and nose with my shirt. What the heck? This place just got even more and more disturbing all the time didn't it? Part of me wanted to know what the hell made that smell and part of me didn't want to know.

Bard probably did it. Bard was the king of idiocy. If anyone could screw up that bad and create a smell like that from the kitchen, he could.

I was so mad! WHY? Why was I always the one being caught up in this kind of crap? *cries* I hate my life! WAAAAH! But, I guess Ciel asked to come find out and to help Bard with whatever he just did in there. Besides, I better find out and neutralize the smell before somebody walked by and died.

Just then, Grell suddenly appeared beside me and immediately began criticizing my outfit: "Azure dear, you really should try wearing clothes that aren't always blue. That's all I ever see you in, I mean, its such a sad color! You should try wearing some more red like me, now that's a good color-" he then stopped as a certain scent must've found its way into his nasal passage. His face abruptly went very, _very _green.

"Hey, with all that red your wearing, you look kind of like Christmas!" I laughed. He started choking and gagging. Flailing his arms wildly, he fell on the ground, unconscious.

_Well that was quite the reaction..._ I thought, frowning. _Wait...how come I didn't pass out? _Then I noticed that the smell wasn't really bothering me. Maybe it was because I was too focused on how mad I was at Bard and Ciel that my nose had gotten used to it. That or Grell was just really pathetic, because he kind of was.

I went over to the motionless, very red soul reaper who was lying flat on the ground and checked his pulse. I made sure that he was okay and breathing and stuff before I continued on my way to the kitchen. This was going to be payback for when he and that creepy William guy just ditched me when I fainted outside on the grass. Seriously, what if some creepy rapist guy or psycho pedophile just came up and took me away? Stupid Grell...and stupid William.

I stepped into the kitchen, and lo and behold, there was Bard, with a very angry look on his face, scolding a...naked man...?

"What in the fu—AHHHH!" I screamed as the naked man jumped on me and barked happily. He gave me a little lick on the face, and I had to do my best not to freak out and kill somebody.

"What do you think you are, a dog?" I yelped. I shoved the naked man off of me and receded to the corner, holding a karate crane pose, going HUWAAA in the process.

"Oh heh...sorry he does that," Bard replied apolegitically.

"Who is that? Why is he naked? WHY IS HE ACTING LIKE A DOG?" I demanded, bewildered.

"Uh...well ya see, this is Pluto he's a demon hound." Bard began explaining. "He sort of shape-shifts into a man. But he's really a giant white dog!"

My eye twitched.

Um yeahhh...okay Bard...whatever you say buddy.

He smiled awkwardly and scratched the back of his head. "So I guess you're here about the smell huh."

"I was..." I trailed off, still trying to grasp the whole naked demon dog man thing.

Pluto was slowly trying to get away, now that Bard was distracted with me. He was beginning to crawl out of the kitchen when Bard caught him. "Just where do you think you're going? Ya lousy mutt!"

The dog/man whimpered and stopped where he was. I furrowed my eyebrows and asked, "So...what is up with the smell in here?"

"Oh, that would be the works of this stupid creature here. You see, he decided to relieve himself here, and for reasons I do not know of, he set fire to the feces."

I frowned. "If he's a dog, then how did he know how to start a fire?"

"Oh, he breathes fire." The blonde-haired chef answered just a little too casually in my opinion.

"Uh...okay..." I guess if I can be a half demon that turns into a tiger, then there can be fire-breathing demon hounds that turn into naked men. I leaned over to see a pile of little charred presents that Pluto had left for Bard.

Pluto looked up at me with big eyes and a little canine grin on his face. I have never seen so much puppyness in a person before. In fact, I almost forgot that he was in his human form and I couldn't help but say, "Awww..." and give him a little pat on his white, long-haired head.

"Alright, listen up, dog. Don't you ever do something like this again, because if you do, it will be the last mistake you ever made! Ya hear? Now get out!" and with that, Pluto scampered off.

Bard sighed and then hurried off to the side of the kitchen to get a broom. I watched as he cleaned the mess up quickly. As I watched him work, I noticed that he had a strong build about him. You know, I'm not gonna lie. Though I thought Bard was a bit on the not-so-smart side, he was pretty attractive! I'm sure my aunt, Misty, would fall in love with the guy immediately. She has a thing for big, strong blonde guys with British accents.

"So Azure..."

I broke out of my chain of thoughts. "Ah, yes?"

"So why are you in here? Not that its a bad thing, I mean I actually like the company haha!" Bard then blushed. "I should probably just stop talking."

"Nah you're fine. Ciel told me to see what I could do to help you." I answered.

Bard looked confused. "Wait, but aren't you a guest?"

"Yeah, but he must be so used to bossing people around that he just bossed me out of habit." I shrugged. "But it's okay. I didn't have anything else to do anyways, and it's not like I had to do what he said. This is more like a choice I made."

"Ah, I see." Bard nodded. "Well I think that was really nice of you to come here anyways."

"Thanks." I smiled. "So...do you need me to help you cook something? I'm a pretty awesome cook, I'm not gonna lie."

Bard got all fangirl excited, thus his reaction:

"YES! PLEASE HELP ME!" he begged as he kneeled before my feet and put his hands together like he was praying.

My eyes widened, "Um...yeah...it's really not that big of a deal..."

"Oh but it is! You see, I'm kind of a fake chef. Sebastian hired me out here, and I took the job because it's a better life than the one I had before." He explained.

I wondered about what kind of a life he had before, but I didn't want to have to fill up my small brain with anymore new facts about things and stuff like that. Instead I just nodded my head at the guy for him to go on.

"I've been messing up so much that I'm not sure how much longer until Sebastian finally loses it with me! That's why I'm so happy that you offered to help, because honestly I have no idea what I'm doing." He said jokingly, though I could tell he was indeed afraid of Sebastian.

"Alright then, well I guess I could teach you some stuff." I offered.

"Great!" Bard was overjoyed. Man, this guy was so desperate, I felt bad for him. I mean, you have to get really REALLY desperate to seek advice from me. Heh heh...heh.

"Okay then, well first, we need to clear the area of any explosive or flammable weapons, actually just put all of your weapons away in a safe place." I began.

"Oh are you sure? We might need them for-"

I cut him off, "Yes Bard, I am very sure, no worries. We never use weapons like flame throwers or dynamite to cook, because they are dangerous. Besides, they will ruin the food that we are cooking."

"Oh...okay." Bard turned to search through all the cupboards and drawers in the kitchen, collecting what I counted to be _WAYYYY_ too many war devices to be in a kitchen. After he had gone and put them away, I had him learn about sanitation.

As we cooked and I supervised, I thought about how soon I would be leaving this place, along with its people, and back to my own time, and my own life. At first I was all WAHOO! about the idea, but now, I was having second thoughts. I realized, my life before was just so...lonely. I never saw my aunt, but that wasn't her fault and I wasn't mad at her about it, because I knew that she was just working so hard so that she could provide for me. Misty loved me, and I understood that she was doing everything she could to make sure that I had a good life, because my life before all of this had kind of sucked. I missed Cassie right now too, because she just always made me smile, being the-teenage-girl-in-an-adult's body she was. And when I left, I would be happy to see her and my aunt again.

However, I would miss all the friends I had made here. I'd certainly miss Finny. He was just so cute, and what I had with him, well, it was just something that I couldn't just ditch. I'd miss Sebastian, well because who in the right mind _wouldn't _miss someone _that_ hot? I could look at him all day...*drools* oh and not to mention, he had all the answers to my demon problems. I'd even miss Grell too, because as annoying as he was, at least he made me laugh! And then I would also miss Bard, though I thought he was an idiot...yet attractive too. Psh yeah look at me, just gabbing about all the hot males in my life! God I hate my teenage hormones...

And then...there was Ciel. Even though I still thought he was possibly the biggest brat on this planet, he had a lot of things in common with me. He was probably one of the only people who understood me, and though it was hard too see, deep down he was really a good person. It was just too bad that he had given his life up to a demon like that, and forgot all the beauty that this world had to offer. It was my belief that life was a thing to be worked through in order to reap benefits and for us to enjoy, and that every person was put here for a purpose. It was just so sad that Ciel had failed to see that. I felt really sorry for the kid.

Great, now I was having second thoughts about all of this. I wanted to go home, yet I still wanted to be able to visit these people. It just wasn't fair. My mind pondered on the thought for a bit.

Could there possibly be a way for things to work out?

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading guys! I'll try to get the next part up. Sorry it's been a while. <strong>

**Btw, please PLEASE review! just wanna hear from you guys thats all :)**

**Now, if I could just go to sleep, now that would be nice. Psh if I could do that, this story wouldn't exist, you see, i put this story up because I write it during the night when I can't sleep and im off insomniacing, just to let you guys see how incredibly random a person like me is xD and also I do it to entertain myself and you guys haha...yeah...**

**Heh heh, yeah...so just please review and stuff cuz the review button is your friend and stuff-**

***sound of dogs barking consistantly outside my window***

**...**

**I'm gonna be right back. *grabs gun***


	19. Chapter 19

**HEY GUYSSSS!**

**sorry for the update that took a while, but hey, at least it wasn't as long of an update between some of my other chapters! ….heh heh...**

**anywhodoodles, the reason for that is I was camping with my youth religious group all week so I didn't have time. But here it is now!**

**And OH MY FART.**

**I just barely found out that this whole figging time, the second season of Kuroshitsuji plus the OVA's were dubbed. You know what my reaction was to that? I screamed out of anger and ran into a wall and now I have a big bruise on my head! Seriously, I put up with the subs (and I hope nobody takes this the wrong way, I just really prefer dub, especially with Kuroshitsuji because I just wanna focus on Sebastian's face and not have to worry about understanding whats going on! *fangasms*...though sometimes dubbed anime voices are a little...ehem...strange...) and watched the whole season like that, and now I go back and im looking through an anime site, and there they are, all of the dubbed episodes. Now I am really pissed.**

**Anyways, just an update on my life and just in case you are like me (although you really couldn't be because I am exceptionally dumb and utterly misinformed xD) the second season plus all the OVA's of Kuroshitsuji are dubbed!**

***feels really stupid* **

**k, here's my extremely random story! .**

* * *

><p>Ciel picked up his fork and twirled it in the small pile of noodles and red sauce...well it was a small pile compared to my hulking mountain residing on my plate. Once he had a good amount wrapped around his fork, he placed it in his mouth and began chewing. Bard, who was standing behind him, looked anxious, as did I.<p>

For a while, the kid just sat there and processed it. Then he swallowed, opened his eyes and looked straight ahead of himself. He then exclaimed. "This is...actually pretty good!"

I smiled. Bard looked as if he was about to faint from relief.

"And Azure, you made this?" Ceil asked.

I shook my head. "No, Bard made it."

Ciel tried to gasp, but instead he inhaled the food he had just placed in his mouth and managed to get it lodged in his throat. He started choking madly, and I had to come up and perform the Heimlich maneuver on him. That was the first time I had ever done that to another person, and I'm just glad it worked out. 'Cause all I know is that one time I started choking on a piece of chicken while my aunt was gabbing to one of our neighbors and didn't do anything to help me, and I ended up having to perform it on myself. Don't ask me how I managed how to to that, I'm just cool like that.

"Are you alright?" I asked, terrified. Man, I was scared that the poor kid was gonna die!

He choked out, "Yes...*cough* I think...I'm okay...thanks."

"Yeah...no problem." I replied wearily. Oookay...

"So, what is this?" Ciel asked.

"It's spaghetti," I answered. "a secret family recipe."

"Hmm...I've never come upon such a dish until now. I really like it, good job Bard."

Bard stuttered, "Uh—thank you, sir."

"So, how is it a secret family recipe?" Ciel asked, looking at me. It seemed that I was the one answering all the questions.

"You see, there's chicken in it, and a special ingredient that I added—which is the only part that I did, I swear! And this ingredient is a secret thing, so sorry I cannot tell you what it is."

"Well then, I do have to congratulate you on your success in teaching Bard how to cook such a divine meal. And I congratulate Bard on your success in learning and performing it."

Bard excitedly thanked Ciel for his compliments, and I just nodded in appreciation. Things were going pretty well, now that I had taught Bard the basics for cooking in the kitchen. He hopefully was going to follow that advice from now on, and hopefully he wouldn't destroy the kitchen anymore. It was possible that I had just saved his life.

After Ciel and I had finished eating, Bard took our dishes from us to go wash them. Ciel and I just stayed at the dining table chatting a bit. Ciel had to depart from the table, and I did the same. I've got to tell ya, I felt really proud of myself for impressing Ciel with my special chicken spaghetti. You know what's funny about that, is that is possibly the most rednecked food on this planet, but it's freaking amazing. Also, it was the only food I really could teach Bard to make with the ingredients in the kitchen. Seriously, there was some really weird items in their food storages, like this weird jar of goop called "Marmite" whatever the hell that is. And not to mention the small container or eel spice. Who in the halibut uses eel spice in cooking? Maybe a shark chef? Who knows...there probably are shark chefs, because if there can be demons and demon hounds and magical teleporting boxes and people as stupid as Bard, then there probably are shark chefs.

I went up to my temporary room, because...well I was feeling a little...how should I put this...gassy. I have a problem with digesting cheese, which there was just a smidgeon in my spaghetti. It's not because I'm lactos intolerant or anything, its just one of those foods that my digestive system hasn't really taken a liking to. You see, I've pretty much told you every detail about every embarrassing thing I have done so far in this adventure, I might as well keep going. ***facepalm***

I flopped onto my bed real lazily and groaned in pain. Suddenly something bumped into my nose. It felt papery and cold. I looked up and picked the thing up in my hands. In big black letters it read on the rectangular object, "CHOCOLATE". All feelings or gaseous pain went away once I realized what it was.

"Ooh! Chocolate!" I squealed happily. "Haven't had this in days!"

Just then, Sebastian walked in the room as I began to om nom nom nom on the bar of delicious awesomeness. I looked over at him to see his expression, which was just the slightest of confusion. Suddenly his face grew from confused to utter horror. Weird, I've never seen him like that...did demons pull those kinds of faces.

"Wait, Azure don't eat that!" He commanded, his voice a little riddled with panic. Huh? What was he so worried about?

Me, being the stupid blonde I am, got all possessive over my chocolate. "No, it's my choco-"

It was as if time were moving in slow motion. Sebastian could only take one step forward when a bright beam of white light shot from my chest into his. For a while, my vision was filled with snowy whiteness, and I felt really tingly and weird all over my body.

What in the...?

Suddenly I could see everything again. Everything looked fine and peaceful as could be. For some reason I felt taller. I felt stronger too, yet I felt really weird. Wait, wasn't I just recently sitting on the bed? And where did Sebastian go?

For a minute I thought that I was looking in a mirror, but I realized that I was standing, and the Azure in front of me was sitting on the bed. And I knew that my posture did not look like that ever. I was the biggest slouch ever, and the reflection on the bed was so composed.

"What the...what happened?" I asked wearily. I cleared my throat as I realized my voice didn't sound right. I tried saying something again, only to find that my voice still remained as deep and smooth as it was before.

I looked down at my hands. Seeing that they were gloved, I began to realize the horror of what just happened. I turned around to look at the mirror hanging near the door to the room, and I almost had a heart attack.

"WHAT IN THE FU-"

"Oh no..." Said the Azure behind me. I shook my head. Is that really what I sounded like?

I had more scary matters to worry about at the moment however. If that was my body right there, and I was in Sebastian's body, then who was that standing in front of me?

"AHH! ALIEN! GET OUT OF MY BODY, YOU BODY SNATCHER!"

...Yeah...obviously I'm wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer.

The person looked at me with severe confusion and replied, "I'm not...whatever you just called me."

"Yeah? Then who are you?" I demanded.

"I'm Sebastian, you-" the person stopped, keeping from saying anything mean to me.

I gasped. "So, you're in my body and...then that means..."

"You are in mine."

For a while it was silent. Like an awkward silence. Like one of those silences where you don't know what to say, think, or do. Sebastian and I had switched bodies? How in the flarp were we supposed to fix that?

I tapped my head against a wall and growled out, "UGH! Not another problem!"

"This is most definitely unfortunate." Sebastian said, his eyes (well technically they were my eyes but you get the point) were narrowed, deep in thought.

I shrugged. "Well, not really for me. At least I'm taller and stronger now!" I tried to say enthusiastically. And not to mention I was super attractive now...well except I was a guy, but who cares!

A dark aura filled with rage seemed to overwhelm the room. However, it suddenly calmed down as Sebastian stood up and sighed.

"Yeah...I wouldn't want to switch bodies with me either." I yawned. "So, do you know why this happened?"

Sebastian nodded. "It was that thing you were eating."

I frowned, "I dunno, it looked like regular chocolate to me. Tasted pretty good too."

"That was Cursed Delight, a tool that people used for causing suffering. It was a gift from demons."

"Don't sound like much of a gift to me!" I objected.

"It causes the consumer to switch bodies with the person standing within the same room as them." Sebastian continued.

"...So...what if there were more than one person in the same room?" I asked.

"Then every person in there would be affected. Every soul would be placed in a different body."

"Well sucky!" I got mad and kicked the bed leg.

Even though I felt pretty awesome being Sebastian, I did miss my body. Being a soft, little pathetic teenager has its benefits. First of all, I felt cuter, second of all, I didn't like how Sebastian's properness was fogging up my style. There was only one way Azure rolled. Azure was cool, smooth, and used a lot of slang derived from her very messed up mind

For a while there was just an awkward silence. I seem to have a lot of those when it comes to being around guys. Except for Ciel though. As weird as it is, I can keep a conversation going with him, simply because I find ways of turning an innocent discussion between us into me finding out new ways of conversational annoyances I can force upon the kid.

I looked from side to side, and then at him.

"I'm just gonna warn you now, my body is very, VERY gassy."

* * *

><p><strong>oh what a great way to end this chapter lol jk<strong>

**yeah, well, im tired and depressed, which is why this chappy wasn't as long. you know why? I saw the last episode of Casshern Sins and I cried at the end. I didn't think I'd like it because the animation was a little different, but then I realized how awesome it was, and then i got obsessed and then i watched it, and then i got really REALLY sad at the end and declared war against all sad things...and then I ate a piece of cake and all was good again!**

**obviously I have no life at all. other than telling the internet about my teenage mind-adventures and bringing you this story xD**

**HAHAHA just kidding! I'd have to say having the oppurtunity to share my randomness with you guys and getting such nice reviews and really awesome subscribers is a nice way to live, don't you think? :D**

**I SHALL HAVE IT UPDATED SOON! WISH ME ALL INSPIRATION MY FRIENDS! :D **


	20. Chapter 20

**Konichiwa my dearest buddies! :D :D :D**

**Yeah...so I don't have much to say this time. Lucky you guys xD**

**All I'm gonna tell you is that today's show is gonna be extra extra random, just because that's how I'm feeling, YEEEHAW! **

**...man...it is so late .**

**K, here it is! :D**

* * *

><p>Dancing Like A Man<p>

"So...Sebastian..." I began. "How do we uh...fix this?"

"We need to find more of the substance and reverse what happened." He explained.

I scratched the back of my head. "What happened to the bar I was already eating?" I pushed past Sebastian and scoured the bed for the stuff. "What in the...? It just went POOF and disappeared! Stupid magical crap..." Sebastian put a hand up to his temples. "It doesn't magically disappear, Azure."

"Then what else would have happened to it..?" I asked stupidly. I then noticed the empty wrapper on the bed and my brain started operating. "Oh..." Dang, in my thirst for chocolate, I went ahead and ate the whole thing like a savage. Why did I have to be so piggy? WHY?

"Azure, who gave you the Cursed Delight?" Sebastian interrogated.

I shrugged. "I dunno. I just saw it on my bed."

"So you just _ate _it?" Sebastian's eye twitched. I have quite the reputation of people's eyes twitching at me.

I frowned at looked down, ashamed. "Well...yeah...I mean...it was chocolate, who wouldn't?"

All he did was look at me with his eyebrows raised, unimpressed.

"Whoops."

"Alright. You'll need to stay here while I go out to find some more Cursed Delight. I believe I can maneuver your powers." Sebastian said.

Just then Ciel popped in the room.

_Oh crap. _I thought.

"Well I see you stopped slouching like a caveman," Ciel remarked, looking at Sebastian. He then looked at me, "Sebastian, I need you to take these to my study. I'm going outside to get some air."

He handed me a small stack of papers. My mouth gaping open and my eyes widened in shock, I took them and watched as he walked out of the room and down the hallway until he disappeared.

"I do not slouch like a caveman!" I growled, tossing the papers onto the desk next to me. I raised my fist in anger as if I was declaring war. Who knows, I probably was. That's how mad I was. "You preposterous brat with an eye-patch!"

"Azure, I'm sorry but I can't afford to have you insulting my master like that. It is most unforgivable," Sebastian said, standing up. He did not look happy. I wondered if I looked as intimidating as that when I was mad. Probably, because when I get mad, _I GET MAD. _

But I didn't want him to be mad at me. He was too hot! When he was in his body...Well, in my extremely attractive body (ah hur hur hur! ….yeah...) he still looked good. ***Self admiration and vanity* **

"I'm sorry, I was just angry. But hey, he called me a caveman dangit!" I crossed my arms defiantly.

"He doesn't know that we've switched bodies yet, so don't be too harsh." Sebastian said, looking me in the eye.

I blushed, "Anything for you Sebastian, tee hee hee." Wait, I was still talking to my own body...

Just then, Sebastian grimaced.

"What is it?" I asked.

He choked out, "What...what is this pain I'm feeling...as if my insides are about to turn in on me..."

I shrugged. "I warned ya that I was gassy."

"What?"

"Yup. Welcome to my body. I eat cheese, then ten minutes later it's gassy hell. Pretty soon you'll start sublimating." I answered, taking off the white gloves that were on my hands, because I felt so overheated. I noticed a deep purple pentagram on my left hand. Also, the fingernails were black too.

"Sublimating...?"

"It means when a solid goes to gas state without going through the liquid state. You're smart, why can't you figure this out?"

"How does this apply to your body exactly?" Sebastian asked. He was now hunching over. I was just glad that I switched bodies so that I wouldn't have to go through that for the fifty billionth time.

"Well, um...how should I put this as non-disgusting as I can...well Sebastian, my body is gonna start farting." I explained. "Have fun."

"This body, it's not fair. I almost pity you."

"Yeah me too. Gas sucks." I then thought for a minute. "Oh yeah! Hey if you reach into the left pant pocket, I've got a small bag of emergency pills. The little green ones are meant for problems like that. Drink it with some water and you should be fine in like five minutes."

I turned around and then stopped myself. Going back in the room, I grabbed Sebastian, who now had the bag of pills in his hand, (and no I am not a drug dealer by the way, I just have emergencies!) and reached down to my right pant pocket.

"May I ask what you are doing?" He inquired.

"Oh, just gettin ma ipod," I answered. I took out the little blue thing and put the headphones in my ears as I walked away, leaving a very confused Sebastian standing there. You know, it was kind of funny to see him lose his cool like that. "Good luck on your quest to find that Cursed Insight or whatever the hell it is."

I looked down at my ipod screen. Man it had been forever since I had been able to just sit down and enjoy some music. In my mixture of teeny bopper party music and head-banger rock stuff, I found a particularly catchy song, and started listening to it.

I went down the hall, and then randomly I burst into a dance. I was doing all sorts of cool dance moves that you only see in music videos. Cool! I never knew I could do those things, not with my clumsy feet and pathetic flexibility. Perhaps this was just another benefit of being in Sebastian's body.

I went outside. Dancing the entire time, I got rid of Sebastian's jacket and hung it on a brick garden wall. I'd come and pick it up later after I was done being awesome. Just then I saw Ciel sitting by himself on a bench.

Forgetting that I was in Sebastian's body, I yelled, "Hey Ciel! Look what I figured out how to do!" and I started doing the 'Shuffle'.

Ciel whipped around and breathed, "...Sebastian...?"

I shook my head, "No."

"What in the blazes...?" Ciel looked traumatized.

"I'm Azure," I said.

"Wait, you're pretending to be her or...is this a trick?"

"Nah man, I'm really Azure." I replied, switching through some more songs to find one I felt like listening to.

"Sebastian, I order to stop this nonsense." Ciel barked. "The nerve..."

"Dude, I told you, I'm Azure." I reassured him. I then gasped. "OH YEAH! I didn't get to tell you. I was just too mad at you for calling me a caveman, anywhodoodles-"

Ciel frowned.

"Ehem...well ya see, I saw this bar of chocolate on my bed, and now that I think about it, I think it was spelled wrong...but I got excited and ate it, and then Sebastian walked in the room, and tried to tell me not to eat it. Then all of a sudden these lights went everywhere, and then he ended up in my body, and now I'm in his. So basically, I ate some magical chocolate and now me and Sebastian's spirits switched bodies." I let out a puff of air. That was a long explanation! "Well, see ya later-"

I turned around and was about to walk away, but Ciel shouted furiously, "YOU SWITCHED BODIES?"

"...yeah?"

Ciel face-palmed. "Absolute idiot. Well I hope you get this figured out soon, because my fiance, Elizabeth will be here shortly!"

"Hey! Don't you call me an idiot, little boy blue-" Another thought crossed my mind. "You have a fiance...?

Ciel drew his head back, as if my question was weird. "Yes. Why does that seem so strange for you?"

"You're thirteen. Don't you think that's just a little weir-" I caught myself. "Oh yeah...I forgot that little kids got married back then."

"I am not a little kid," Ciel grumbled. "Anyways, finding a solution is more important. Have you any idea how things are going to get back to normal?" "Yeah, Sebastian should have already left to go get more of the magical chocolate." I said.

Ciel breathed a sigh of relief. "Phew. Good, I figured he would already be on the situation. Fortunately for us, you happen to be a demon too, so at least he has some power to help him get along."

A thought haunted me again.

_Yeah, and I'm related to you. That is why I am part demon._

* * *

><p><strong>MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA-*starts choking*<strong>

***cough* hah sorry. i couldn't help it.**

**So, what I wanna know, is how is Azure related to Ciel? Oooh mysteries! I love how confused I am making all of you, it makes me feel so EVILL! HAH HAH HAH HAAAA! *starts choking again***

**...**

**okay, i'm gonna lay off the evil laughs of...evilness**

**But I know how they are related! Oh great...look what I've started. Since all of you are dying to know, you're going to band together in a giant mob and come after me, and torture the answer out of me, aren't you?**

**lol jk, you guys would never hurt me right? hah hah hah...i hope**

**Anyways, please click the review button and leave me your thoughts :D**

**thanks a bunch, i luv you guys! :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello!  
>wooh been a while since i could update. been busy working on two other stories lol. <strong>

**OH OH oh OHHHHH! guess what!**

**Guess who finally made herself a deviantart? *points at self* this chiko did! :D check out my stuff on there. I'm SPAZTASTYCK on deviantart. I've got 4 drawings up right now.**

**Anyways, i'm not really sure where this random adventure of Azure is going to go tonight, i'm just blarbing out crap floating around in the air in my head. Tonight you can really tell I have not had a lot of sleep.**

**So there's probably going to be a lot of random getting off subject stuff, a lot of talk about farts I just know that's coming up, and some other awkward situations I want to put Ciel and Sebastian in. heh heh heh :D i love being evil.**

**ANYwhodoodles, here it is!**

* * *

><p>Putt-Putt Trains<p>

Well this day was going just wonderful. The highlight of my day was eating a bar of chocolate...which then made me switch bodies, thus causing even more problems. Let's see, today I found out that I would have to face Alois the even brattier version of Ciel, and the Sebastian wannabe that Alois ordered to...*shudders* I don't wanna talk about that. Yuck. Then I got to experience what burning demon dog/man/thing turds smelled like, then I had to teach an idiot how to cook (but I was semi-successful so that part I didn't mind too much) then I got to have a brief moment of glorious gassy time before switching bodies with the sexiest being alive.

I stretched my arms and flopped out lazily against a tree. I hoped that Sebastian got back soon. I was beginning to miss being a girl already. I mean seriously, to all the ladies reading this, being a girl is FREAKING AWESOME! Well, except for what I like to call, "The most horrible time of the month" and you sing it like that Christmas song, "it's the most wonderful time of the year" you know what I'm saying? ….God I get off subject.

I rested my hands on my stomach which I found was pretty freakin toned. Then I whined. "Awwww...I miss my soft, squishy tummy!" This would have been the perfect time to play the bongos on my stomach...yeah I know. I am pretty much a five year old in a thirteen year old girl's body.

A depressed feeling settled in. immediately I thought of a way to temporarily solve my depression. Standing up, I marched myself to the kitchen. Seeing that it was vacant, I quickly went to my mission. I was going to make some delicious mint hot chocolate, and no one was gonna stop me!

Milk, sugar, cocoa powder, vanilla, just a hint of crushed mint leaves, the kitchen had it all. I knew how to make the best minty hot chocolate. Heh, don't mind me, just giving myself the title BEST COOK EVER! Again, ***self admiration and vanity* **

I had to get myself a big pot because my recipe made a pretty big batch, and quite frankly I was just too stupid to do the math and figure out smaller measurements. Besides, the more hot chocolate there was to drink, the better! (If you haven't figured it out by now, it's not a good idea to take dietary advice from me.)

Yet again I burst into one of my random songs of randomness. Ahem:

_I'm makin some hot chocolate, yum!_

_It's secret ingredient is rum_

_Just kidding, that wouldn't taste good_

_And I don't have any, so it's not like I could_

_It's going to be yummy and sweet_

_My body's excited, even my feet_

_Oh crap it's bubbling over the lid_

_Ciel's gonna be mad about what I did..._

I quickly removed the pot from over the stove. I did my best not to scream like a sissy. However, when I accidentally spilled about a tablespoon out of the pot, I couldn't stop myself.

Just then Bard happened to be walking by. _Oh crap..._

"Um...Sebastian...are you okay in there...?"

Immediately I went into actor mode. I did my best British accent. "Yes, why?"

"I don't know...I thought I heard you...how should I put this...scream?" Bard's voice was hesitant.

"You must be hearing things. Now, stop dawdling and return to your duties. There's work to be done around here!" I commanded.

Bard, intimidated, stammered, "Uh...yes, right away sir!"

As soon as he was gone, I began laughing evilly to myself. Duuuuuude. I could totally pretend to be Sebastian, it was fun! And not to mention I wasn't too shabby at it I do have to say. Wooh! That was awesome!

I looked down at my hot chocolate, which was now calmly bubbling like a jacuzzi. I ground the mint leaves into little pieces and added it into the gently foaming mixture. Letting it cook in there for just a minute or too, I searched the cabinets for something to serve the hot chocolate up in. Geez, hadn't these people ever heard of coffee mugs? Good crap! ...Oh yeah...this was the 1800's. Why did I have to be so stupid?

I found a pretty teacup with a blue rose painted on it. Huh. Teacups were for wimps. I needed a big manly cup from Starbucks, but this little thing was going to have to do.

**Twenty minutes later...**

"Sebas—Azure what are you doing, Elizabeth is going to be here in five minutes!"

I was currently slouched in a chair, my senses fogged as if I were drunk. I probably was...I dunno how that could happen with hot chocolate, but you never know... Oh man that hot chocolate was _gooooooooooooood_.

"AZURE!" Ciel barked.

"What do ya want, ya little blue-eyed pirate?" I snapped.

Ciel was obviously resisting the urge to walk up and slap me. "Every time I think you are Sebastian trying to trick me, you go and say something just to reassure me you really _are _Azure."

"You're welcome." He sighed. "Have you figured out how to get out of this mess yet?"

"Well...Sebastian was going to go get some more magical chocolate after my body got over the farting stage."

Ciel's eye twitched. "Farting...?" "It's a problem my body has after eating cheese. It's really painful and then when it finally stops hurting, I sound like a putt-putt train when I walk around." "A putt-putt train...?" "Ya, you know when every step you take a fart comes out." I explained. I took another sip of my hot chocolate. "Putt-putt." Ciel came over and took away the cup. "I think maybe you've had enough of that."

I shrugged. "Yeah..."

Ciel slapped a hand to his forehead. "Fantastic. Elizabeth is going to be here in exactly two minutes and you and Sebastian are still mixed up."

"Yeah, I'm going to go check up on that." I yawned, sliding out of the chair.

Ciel muttered, "Yes because you had to wait until the very last minute for that idea to wander into your thoughts."

I brushed his comment off my shoulder. He didn't understand. Once my body started it's farting mode, I sure didn't want to be in the same room as my body. That's why I left Sebastian for a while, to let my body get it's natural process of um...gaseous nature over with plus a couple minutes for the smell to go away before returning upstairs. Poor Ciel. All sorts of deadly aromas were happening in his mansion.

"Yo Seb-dawg!" I yelled. And just to clarify some things, Seb-dawg was Sebastian's gangster name I just came up with out of the blue.

I pushed open the door to the room. "Hey!" No one was in there. I shrugged. He must have still been out looking for a cure to the situation we were in.

"Here, I've-"

"UWAHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, almost peeing my pants.

My body was right behind me, or should I say Sebastian. In his hand he was holding a bar of magical chocolate. "What is the matter?"

I hunched over, heart beating rapidly. "You...nearly...killed me..."

"Our meetings seem to usually go this way, wouldn't you agree?" Sebastian laughed teasingly.

"Yeah, they kinda do..." I cleared my throat. "Anyways, shall we reverse this voodoo spell and go back to our normal bodies? I drank too much hot chocolate and now I have to urinate really badly, but I don't know how to...uh...ANYWAYS let's just switch bodies!" I pulled Sebastian into the room and closed the door before he had time to respond to my large amount of mumbo jumbo. Sometimes I really just needed to stop talking.

"So what do I do, just take a bite like I did last time?" I asked.

Sebastian nodded. "Precisely."

"Well okay then." I opened up the wrapper and prepared to eat. "Goodbye, strange feeling of being the opposite gender!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, when I've returned to normal, I'm going to have to go back and see how this turned out.<strong>

**Now that i realize it, there is a lot of deep, descriptive talk about farting here. My god I am so immature...**

**WELL i think there's a cop chase going on in my town. That's gonna keep me up.**

***looks over at clock***

**HOLY CRAP IT'S 4 AM ALREADY **

**aw man...and i have to go to karate tomorrow...stupid life. I think life hates me.**

***epic eyore moment* **

**THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN NEXT, CUZ HONESTLY I HAVE NO IDEA!**

**i luv you guys! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! Guess who finally updated!**

**I did!**

***sound of crickets chirping as everyone's eyes glare at me unhappily***

**Eh heh heh...*nervous laughter***

**Anyways, it's up now, and sorry that it took so long. Just been so freaking busy with school, life, homework, oh and my internet blew out on me and THEN i got a virus on my laptop. *sigh* Bad luck follows me around like paparazzi. Rawr.**

**So here it is! :D**

* * *

><p>The Fiance and the Freak of Nature<p>

I took a bite of the chocolate, making sure to savor the flavor (hah I rhymed :3) with just this bite. You know, for supposedly evil stuff, it tasted so freaking good! Why did it have to cause so many problems? Why couldn't it just taste yummy and go through my body like normal food? Stupid demonic crap. It just wasn't fair.

I felt the same feeling as when this happened before. Bright white flash of light, and then boom. My perspective changed.

I looked down at my hands, seeing that they were now smaller and more feminine, and the nails were back to their natural pink color. I felt around my body, seeing that my two womanly friends were on my chest again, and I saw my reflection in the mirror. Thank goodness!

Sebastian, now back in his body stood up from the bed. He sighed, "Well, that was rather unpleasant."

I shrugged passively. "I dunno, I figured out how to do the shuffle with your body, oh and I confused the poo out of Ciel too. I'd say I had a pretty fun time."

Sebastian rolled his eyes and replied with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "I'm glad that you enjoyed yourself."

I wrapped my arms around his arm as he walked out of the room. "Oh why thank you!"

Sebastian remained silent and kept walking.

"Youthful demons are such a handful..."

I looked up at him. "Huh?"

"Oh nothing for you to concern yourself with. Why don't you go inform the young master? Elizabeth should be here any minute now. It might help him to know that we are back in our normal bodies again." Sebastian suggested. He wore his usual calm grin.

I scratched the back of my head. "Ah...yes. Okay."

He turned back down the hallway he was heading through and continued.

"Hey..um Sebastian?"

He stopped, waiting.

"I uh...I'm sorry for what I did. That was really stupid of me and next time I promise to be more careful. That must've been humiliating for you, and I feel really awful about it." I apologized, my cheeks red.

For a minute he didn't say anything. But he then turned to face me, an amused expression on his face. "You're human half really shines through you, I can see. It is strange, with most cases like you, the half-demon is usually completely consumed by his or her demonic side. But you are different. It is strange."

I frowned. "Um...yeah okay...whatever. So are we cool man?"

He closed his eyes and half-grinned. "Yes, you are forgiven. Do not worry about it. It was a small matter, and it is all solved now."

"Kay, sweet. Thanks." I nodded before turning around and going our seperate ways.

* * *

><p>I didn't feel like looking for Ciel, so I just sat on the stairs facing the grand main entrance of the mansion, yelling his name lazily.<p>

"CIEL! HEY CIEL! HEYYYYY! CIELLLLLL! HEYYYYYY!"

Ciel appeared behind me with his hands slapped over his ears. "Would you shut up already? I'm right here!"

"Oh! There you are! Wow it's just like you materialized or something!" I exclaimed stupidly. I only did it to annoy the little pirate boy.

"What do you want?!" He snapped.

"Guess what!" I sang. "Sebastian and I got our bodies back to normal!"

Ciel looked thoughtful. "Oh...hmm...I guess you did...funny I didn't think about that until now."

I messed up his blue hair with my hand roughly. "It's okay kid, we all have our blonde moments."

"Yes, and you seem to have them more than anyone I know..." Ciel muttered grumpily.

Suddenly the doors to the mansion burst open.

"OH CIEL! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

I screamed bloody murder and dived right over the stair railings, landing head-first into a potted tree. Okay I believe that is the second most traumatic thing that has happened to me in my life. And about the third time I almost died of a heart-attack that day. I think it is very possible that I developed a few gray hairs that day.

Prying myself out of the pot and dry-barfing up some dirt, I shakily composed myself again and wearily stepped out from behind the staircase.

From what I saw, it looked like some crazy chick with these insane blonde, overly curled pigtails was over there mauling Ciel with hugs and kisses. Her dress was pink and so poofy that it looked like it was going to absorb Ciel. What was this creature?!

"Oh Ciel, you're just as cute as ever! I'm going to have to make your mansion all cute again aren't I?" She babbled, along with some other blabber about cuteness and related subjects. I almost felt bad for Ciel. I hoped that this wasn't his fiance.

"So how have you been doing Ciel dearrr..." Her voice trailed off. Her head sharply turned to fix me with her evil eyes, green and...glinting...?

I lifted a hand in nervous greeting. "Uh...hi there!"

Her eyes narrowed and she growled, "Ciel, who is this? I certainly hope she is not some succubus who has come to steal you away from me! It will not end well for any of us!"

Ciel straightened immediately, aware that this monster girl was preparing to kill me. "Oh no Lizzy! This is Azure, a um...just a friend!"

"Really. Is that so," the girl said, suspicion in her voice. "So you aren't in any sort of relationship with my dear Ciel?"

I burst into laughter, falling on all fours, laughing so hard my stomach hurt. "Me and _him_?! AHAHAHAHA!" I entered into yet another bout of laughter. "Oh that's a good one! HAH! We're barely even friends!" I rolled on the ground, literally laughing my ass off.

Ciel face-palmed, affirming he was going to give up on me. I can't blame him; I was a freak of nature, always to remain a freak of nature.

The girl put a questioning finger to her lip, analyzing me for a minute. But her eyes softened and she shrugged. "Well, now that we have all that figured out..."

I stood up, composing myself for about the fiftieth time that day. Clearing my throat, I asked, "So Ciel, who is this chick?"

"This is Elizabeth," Ciel stammered, composing himself again as well. "My fiance."

My jaw dropped, and I flopped my hands to the sides of my jaws in a fangirlish gasp. "WOW!" I pinched Ciel's cheek. "Goodness Ciel, you're a stud! Nice catch!"

Ciel frowned. "Um...thanks...whatever that means."

"It's nice to meet you Elizabeth." I said, holding out my hand. The girl shook it politely.

Hmm...the name was familiar. Where had I heard it before? Memories flashed through my head, trying to figure out what was so recognizable about her...

Wikapedia! Immediately the thought was followed by the images me and Ciel had accidentally come upon. I shuddered. Blargh!

"What is the matter Azure?" Ciel asked, raising an eyebrow.

I shook my head. "Oh nothing, just a little chill up my spine, that's all."

"Well then, shall we depart up these stairs and into the lounge? Sebastian should have tea ready for us." Ciel suggested, holding his arm out to Elizabeth as to escort her.

"Yes, of course." She said happily, taking his arm. And off they went, just ditching me.

For a moment I just stood there staring blankly after them. I clasped my hands together and said loudly, "Uh yeah okay guys! I'll just go entertain myself somehow..." I ended my words with a whimper. Kid love, bah humbug!

Speaking of kid love, I knew a certain male human about my age that was out working in the garden. _Perhaps I should go pay him a little visit! _I thought, completely forgetting the fact that I had just been ditched. Opening the main front door, I headed out of the mansion and began to make my way out to the gardens. I was interrupted however.

I walked straight into a stiff object of some sort. Looking up, all I saw was a dark figure looming over me, glasses glinting intimidatingly down at me.

"Hello, half-demon."

"AHHHHHHH!" I shrieked. I fell to my knees as my heart seized up in my chest. Oh no, these people had finally done it! I was having a heart attack!

I clawed at the air and gaped my mouth pathetically, before collapsing on the ground.

Someone poked me with their foot. Or I thought so at first. When I bothered to look up from the ground miserably, it turned out to be a chainsaw. Immediately I sat up. "Geez Grell! Careful where you put that thing!"

Grell stuck his tongue out at me and swung the chainsaw over his shoulder. "Well don't mind me, just making sure you were still alive."

"Yeah, and after you did that you could chainsaw massacre me," I muttered under my breath.

It was William who spoke up first. "Would you by chance know of a mysterious box that is around this mansion?"

"Oh the Pandora's Box? Yeah, it's that thing that I used to get here." I replied. "Why do you ask?"

"We have come to confiscate it. The head of the Soul Reaper Academy has said so." William stated firmly.

"What? But that's my only way back to my time!" I protested.

"It is an item that only a select few members of the Soul Reaper Academy are permitted to use. It was stolen from them and has been used illegally by humans. That is why we must take it back." He retorted coldly.

I put my hands on my hips defiantly. "Look Mister Fancy Pants. I need that to get back home after tomorrow. Can't you wait until then?"

"No. It must be returned immediately."

I glared.

"Well then, you'll have to take it up with Sebastian."

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh tention! :3<strong>

**Will a fight break out? Who knows...**

**Seriously. I have no idea.**

**I just write down whatever wild little things are floating around up in my messed up head hahaha!**

**So, please review, it will be highly appreciated! And tell me, what do you guys like the best about the story so far? Is the OC okay? Just making sure. You have all put nice reviews so far, so I will continue.**

**No worries, the Randomness never ends! Yay!**

**I will try to update whenever I can, but i'm not making any promises. High school is freaking hard! AHHHHHHH D: my english teacher is killing me with assignments. whoever thought that could be possible?!**

**...Anyways, please review, I hope you liked it and it changed your ENTIRE EXISTENCE! (lol just kidding!) and remember that SPAZZZ (the one and only :3) LOVES YOOOO! :D**

***glomps everyone***


	23. Chapter 23

**Heyo! -**

**AHHHHHHHH! *runs away as a massive hate mob chases me with pitchforks***

**Sorry...yeah it's been like a year now? High school finally killed me. Then I was resurrected by chocolate. It's possible, kay?  
>This chapter was a bit short because I couldn't stand how long I was making you guys wait. I might just start posting new chapters as shorter ones, but they'd be more frequent. It takes me a long time to write short chapters as it is, so I think I'd rather be consistent than all over the place.<strong>

**Oh and also, a guest reviewed my story, and I just wanted to answer to some of the things that were said in the review.**

**Guest 2/12/13 . chapter 1**

_"Mary Sue: A female character who is so perfect that she is annoying. The name originated in a very short Star Trek story that mocked the sort of female characters who showed up in fanfiction. It usually refers to original female characters put into fanfiction, but can refer to any character._

_Mary-Sues are characters who are usually extraordinarily gorgeous, amazingly talented, unusually powerful, and exceedingly attractive to whoever the author has a crush on. They often possess ridiculously fancy and pretentious first names - Angel, Raven, Jewel, Azure, Lorelei Bianca Julia Marizza Snape - and are very, very annoying."_

**-I'm not sure if you're trying to tell me that Azure is a Mary-Sue or if you were just simply informing me on what exactly a Mary-Sue is. If you are telling me that Azure is a Mary-Sue, I'll admit, yeah she probably is. I've tried my best to not make her one, and the story is actually supposed to be very heavily Ciel involved (as we will find out in later chappies! :D ) but I'm sorry if it's come off that way. Though, I noticed you only reviewed on chapter 1, which would indeed give off the wrong impression of my OC. Though, in all honesty, it's really hard for an OC to not become a Mary-Sue, especially one that is a main character.**

**I'm pretty sure Azure is not perfect lol. She's got to be one of the quirkiest characters I have ever seen. She farts, she burps, she makes rude comments and does stupid things. She's average in looks, but yes Finny loves her, but I hope that their relationship seems like a normal relationship between two people that are attracted to each other. My main goal of having Azure in the story is to create mystery, confuse the poopies out of all the other characters and to throw the normally serious, dark tone into a more humorous one. I wouldn't say she's exceedingly talented, (there are too many things to point out) but if your referring to her talent with art and cooking, those are about it. I have a crush on Sebastian yes, but he doesn't find her attractive; obviously because she's a kid. I think Finny's cute, but I don't have a crush on him and he certainly is not EXCEEDINGLY ENORMOUSLY attracted to Azure. He just loves her like a normal teen ^_^**

**But, I also want to address the name thing. I actually tried to pick a pretty common name, I know like three people named Azure so I don't see how that is listed as a "ridiculously fancy name" lol. Maybe it's where I live people just name all their babies Azure, I dunno. But I just want you to know it was a very randomly picked name. Also...whoever came up with Lorelei Bianca Julia Marizza Snape...just lol to that because that's halarious xD Kudos to anyone to has time to write that name out lol...which means...I GET KUDOS?! YES HAHA BITCHES!**

**...**

**Wow I gotta do something about this ADHD.**

**Anyways, I just wanted to explain that, as to clear some things up. I appreciate the info, and I hope that I can fix things in a way as not to make my characters annoying to anyone.**

****Enough of that. Here's the chapter I took about 7 million eternities to post ^_^****

* * *

><p><em><em>The Pandora's Box

"I'm sorry, but you may not have the Pandora Box." Sebastian answered with false politeness. He continued placing books into their correct order on the shelves.

"What?!" William's face contorted into disbelief. "How dare you! You can't keep something from the soul reapers! You are nothing but vermin!"

"Oh the tension!" Grell squealed. "Things are getting so hot in here!" For a minute I thought he was going to erupt into a fangirl nosebleed.

Ignoring Grell, the two other men continued to argue. Well mainly it was William having a man tantrum, or as I like to call them "mantrum" and Sebastian really not giving a shitzu.

"No matter what you say, I cannot give the box to you." Sebastian replied, his voice monotone.

"Why not?"

"My master has ordered it so, and without it the girl cannot return to her own time."

"Yeah!" I tried to join in, but the two men simply looked down on me like I was an ant. In fact, if you listened close enough you probably could hear the cricket chirping of awkward silence begin to que. A bead of sweat rolled down the back of my head. "Uh...ahem never mind!"

William glared furiously. "Do you think that is a concern to us? Her life is merely a glitch in the time line. The world can go on without her."

Ooh hoo hoo hoo...William had just managed to push my buttons this time. More like slam the button. The big red button. With a danger sign by it. He destroyed it with a mallet.

"Oh yeah?!" I challenged. "I didn't quite hear what you said. Say that again just a little louder?!" My eyes were narrowed on him, ready to kill.

"Calm yourself Azure," Sebastian stepped in between me and William, seeing that a death match was about to begin between us. "And William, watch what you say. Azure has a short temper, and if a fight were to break out, the young master would get very upset."

I growled, giving William the "I'll slit your throat" gesture.

"Why do you defend that girl? I'd think that your kind would despise such a creature like her, you know, a half breed!" William continued. Wow that guy really knew how to piss me off, didn't he!

"Whether a half demon or a normal demon, a human, or even a soul reaper, this girl is important to both the young master and I. I will make sure that she is given the proper treatment and brought back to her own world."

I was baffled. _Did he just say what I think he just said_?

"Say that again?" William gaped.

"Say what, I ask?"  
>"What you just said."<p>

"The girl is important."

William scoffed. "You said that she is important to you. Interesting, I didn't think that demons could develop feelings for those other than themselves."

"Then you have been horribly mistaken," Sebastian replied, keeping his usual coolness.

_Da fuq? _Was my mind could think at the moment.

However, William didn't seem to be impressed. "You're kidding. There's just no way."

I kind of agreed with William. I mean, there was no way in hell that someone as hot as Sebastian could ever care about someone as...well...someone like me.

"It would be dishonorable of the Phantomhive way to be deceptive."

"You're a demon."

"I follow my master's orders. I do not lie."

William's face contracted into a snarl. He reached for his scythe.

"Girls girls," I butted in. "You're both pretty, can we forget about this now?"

William gave me a look I would have never wanted him to give me. I nearly pooped myself.

"Ooh William! I just love it when you get all murderous like that!" Grell was over to the left of William having a fangirl fest. Even Grell's annoying proclamations of his love wasn't distracting them from this tense moment.

It was then that a thought occurred.

"...Wait a minute..." I said, letting my mind dwell on the idea for a bit.

Willliam growled. "Sorry girl, but I'm really not in the mood for any more of your smart ass comments."

"Actually, I think she's pretty amusing-"

"Grell, shut up."

"No, no. What if...what if all this was meant to happen?" I suggested. It was very possible. Someone once said that everything happens for a reason.

Sebastian glanced at me. "What do you mean?"

"What if this whole time...all of this, you guys getting sent to my house and time, all these experiences we've shared together, everything we've learned, what if this was meant to happen? What if you soul reapers take the Pandora's Box messes things up? You guys pretty much watch over the order of the world and keep track of what's supposed to happen, what if by not letting me go back and finish this out, it messes everything up? The world could lose complete structure and everything could go to chaos." Wow...I think that was the smartest thing I have ever said.

William narrowed his eyes. "Well...I suppose I didn't think about that."

"Do you not know very much about the Pandora's Box or something?" Sebastian asked. "Because that was the first thing he told us about it. Time is not to be tampered with."

Way to kill the moment Sebastian. For once I thought I had come up with my own theory and started feeling all smarty pants, and Sebastian ruined it. Oh...but he was so attractive...how could I not forgive him?

"Well...no. Before he retired from the soul reaper life he was the only one of us who really knew very much about such objects." William admitted.

"See? You could have just caused a huge problem. Good thing we're smarter than you." I nodded, crossing my arms.

He scowled at me. "Don't push it, half-breed."

I looked at the ground dejectedly.

"So now what's the plan?" Grell asked.

William thought for a moment. "Well, seeing as they make a very good point, there is only one choice we have left."

Sebastian raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"We'll let you keep the box, but only until the girl can leave. Then you must give it back as soon as she's gone. Alright?"

I face-palmed. "That's what we were trying to say in the first place..."

* * *

><p>*<strong>yawn*<strong>

**Obviously I am low on inspiration, I might rewrite this chapter later...but I dunno I'm pretty lazy xD**

**Anyways I hope you all have a hoodly doodly good day and remember,**

**SPAZZZ LOVES YOO! :D**


End file.
